Ladrón del Mar
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Aladdin se harta de ser una rata callejera y se va de Agrabah. Eric es presionado para que contraiga matrimonio. Ambos son espíritus rebeldes y leales, que solo buscan su lugar en el mundo. ¿Que pasara cuando sus caminos se crucen? *Lo se, un resumen algo cliche. Pero denle una oportunidad a la historia*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ey ey ey! Hehehe se que he estado algo atrasado con mis otros fics. Pero la verdad, en un ataque de inspiracion completamente ajeno a mis fandoms actuales, no pude resistirme en ver mis peliculas de la infancia favoritas hahahaha**_

 _ **Esta es una pareja entre mis "principes favoritos" hahaha Eric y Aladdin (Yaoi)**_

 _ **La verdad ninguno de los dos me parecio nunca un principe, creo que por eso es que me gustaban tanto. Ademas ame las peliculas ;D**_

 _ **Es un pequeño proyecto, del cual me encantaria recibir un par de apoyo... Espero que les guste el capitulo 1**_

* * *

 _ **Ladrón del Mar**_

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Adiós, Agrabah"_

Muy lejos, una caravana en alguna parte del desierto del Sahara se movía sobre las arenas rojas, entre las dunas y bajo el ardiente sol del medio día; algunos hombres armados iban armados como escoltas alrededor de las carretas jaladas por camellos, con un conductor al frente y, protegidas del sol por lonas y madera, algunas mercancías como vino, especias, oro, telas, un mono y un muchacho dentro de un barril…

-Auch, Abu deja de picarme-Ya bastante incomodo estaba dentro de un barril como para que su mono llegara y le diera en las costillas con una vara a través de un agujero en la madera.

Su babuino solo se burlo un poco antes de pasarle una manzana por la tapa del barril. Su estrategia era sencilla: Abu se hacía pasar por el mono mascota del líder de la caravana, de esa forma podría pasarle comida y agua a Aladdin que se ocultaba entre la mercancía. Claro que debían ser cuidadosos en no tomar demasiado o podrían levantar sospechas y ser descubiertos. En cuyo caso, lo mejor que podría pasarles era ser lanzados a mitad del desierto.

- _"Ah, esto es incomodo…_ -Pensó el moreno mientras intentaba acomodarse, aunque ya tenía ambas piernas dormidas y el resto del cuerpo entumecido. Aun tendría que esperar para poder estirarse de nuevo- _Pero, vale la pena"_

Podía soportar unos días más viajando como polisón, todo fuera por seguir ese espíritu rebelde y su instinto que siempre lo habían ayudado a seguir adelante y a sobrevivir; claro, tendría que correr un par de kilómetros para volver a sentir las piernas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto del viaje no fue exactamente mejor, pero al menos pudo dejar de ocultarse en barriles y cajas cuando la caravana empezó a descargar. El problema es que con menos carga, eran menos los lugares para ocultarse. Unos días después el líder no pudo dejar de notar que "su mono" siempre se llevaba una manzana o dos, así que curioso lo siguió y vio una sospechosa mano tomarlas desde debajo de una de las lonas:

-¡Eh, tú!-Todo fue demasiado rápido, un segundo después de que el hombre miro dentro, Aladdin le lanzo encima la lona. Claro que el ruido atrajo a los demás y a los guardias-¡RATAAAAA!

-Bueno Abu, creo que estamos rodeados-Bromeo, después de tantos años de repetir aquella frase ya les parecía divertida. Escapar no resulto tan difícil… Como desearía poder decir algo como eso.

La verdad resulto muy difícil. En Agrabah siempre conocía las calles, podía saltar sobre los puestos de comida o trepar a los techos y perder a los guardias; pero toda su experiencia huyendo quedo anulada al verse rodeado de un lugar completamente nuevo. Así que solo pudo improvisar sobre la marcha; salto justo cuando todos se lanzaron contra él, se impulso con el pie sobre la cabeza del más grande y tonto, tomo la bolsa con comida más cercana que vio y se lanzo a la carrera.

Bueno, al menos era un alivio que sus piernas aun funcionaran. De no haber estado siendo perseguido definitivamente se habría detenido a admirar ese nuevo terreno con tierra suave y fría o césped, o la enorme cantidad de arboles que lo-

-¡Ven Abu!-Claro, ¿como no lo había pensado antes? Se lanzo contra el tronco de un árbol y trepo hasta arriba, salto entre unas cuantas ramas y se oculto tras el follaje:

-¿En donde esta? ¿A dónde se fue? ¡Encuéntrenlo!-Desde su escondite vio a los guardias pasar justo a sus pies.

-¿De dices amigo, le lanzamos una manzana?-Le pregunto a su compañero en su hombro.

Abu solo negó con la cabeza mientras le sacaba la lengua a ese odioso capitán. A quien esperaban no volver a ver.

Por seguridad Aladdin opto por esperar en su escondite a que los guardias regresaran a la caravana, de esa forma se evitaba cualquier encuentro sorpresa con alguno. Rebusco entre la bolsa de alimentos y saco una hogaza de pan, la dividió a la mitad y le ofreció una a su peludo amigo:

-Bueno, tenemos suficiente comida para dos días-Calculo rápidamente mientras masticaba-Si tuviéramos un poco de dinero-Abu rápidamente le hizo un gesto negativo con el dedo para luego sacar de su sombrero una bolsa de cuero que, a juzgar por el sonido, estaba repleta de monedas de oro. Seguramente en ese mismo instante el líder la caravana se palpaba la ropa en busca de su cartera-Ja, buen trabajo amigo.

Con esos pequeños problemas resueltos ambos se relajaron y se recostaron. El día era soleado, pero se encontraban a bajo la sombra de las hojas y disfrutando de una suave brisa, de esas que escaseaban en el desierto, incluso poseía cierto aroma similar a la arena pero ligeramente distinto.

Aladdin y Abu estaban tan cómodos que no notaron que estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, de no ser por los ladridos que casi los hacen caer de la rama:

-Wooh-

-¡Ey Max! Tranquilo muchacho-Agarrado con brazos y pies la rama, de la que estuvo a punto de caer, Aladdin observaba lo que ocurría abajo. Un muchacho, o tal vez un adulto joven, le daba alcance a un perro, grande y peludo de color blanco con una mancha gris, para sujetarlo de la correa que había soltado-Si Gimsby descubre que he vuelto a perderte me castigara…

Aladdin se quedo allí embobado, jamás había visto a alguien tan… diferente. Su ropa, su cabello, su forma de hablar, su vos, era tan... Tan "eso" que no hallaba palabra para describirlo. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a su mono que agitaba una pata frente a su cara. Casi estaba tentado a bajar y hablarle; si, porque no, solo era cuestión de-

-Oye tú…-Pero su idea se vio cortada de tajo al ver a los mismos soldados que había estado esperando que pasaran.

- _"Inoportunos"_ -Pensó con un dejo de frustración mientras volvía a subirse a la rama y se ocultaba mejor, atento a cada palabra:

-Hola caballeros, ¿puedo ayudarlos?-Saludo el chico, con educación y sin un dejo de sarcasmo. Sin dejar de reparar en los sables que llevaban aquellos hombres.

-¿Has visto pasar a una rata callejera por acá?-Le pregunto con brusquedad el capitán.

-Eh, no…-Por su lado el chico levanto una ceja-¿Buscan a una rata? ¿En el bosque?

-¡Sí! Un sucio ladronzuelo que estaba de polisón en nuestra caravana-Explico el capitán agitando su espada.

-Ahhh-Ahora si tenía más sentido, aunque no dejo de molestarle el que se refieran a una persona de esa manera-Entonces ustedes deben ser del grupo de mercantes que siempre viene del desierto ¿no?-El comentario del chico hizo que los guardias dejaran de pensar momentáneamente en Aladdin.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-Pregunto el capitán mirando inquisitivamente con una ceja alzada al joven hombre frente a él.

-Eric-Pero el pelinegro no pensaba asustarse-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a Max de regreso-

-Argh, vámonos…-Coincidió el capitán de los soldados caminando en dirección contraria.

Aladdin se quedo en su escondite, apartando una pequeña rama con su mano, viendo a aquel hombre alejarse y luchando por no dejarse arrastrar por su perro. Mientras, Abu se quedaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada a su amo, en verdad odiaba cuando ponía esa cara de interés; al menos cuando no se trataba de alguna joya.

-Eric-Tal vez el que lo hubieran descubierto y perseguido no fue tan malo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡AH Uuhuhhu agg uhh!-Abu no dejaba de reclamarle a su amo por estar vagando en la calle sin rumbo cuando podrían estar robando un poco mas de comida.

Pero Aladdin no estaba de humor para escuchar las quejas de su mono cleptómano; quería explorar este nuevo mundo completamente nuevo para él. Había crecido en el desierto, con arena por doquier y el soplido de un cálido viento, aquí el terreno era de tierra cubierta por arboles y césped, mas de los que jamás imagino llegar a ver, la brisa era tan fresca y suave, con ese aroma que aun no identificaba.

Las calles empedradas y las casas tan diferentes a las del desierto que eran sencillas y de barro o arcilla; allí eran de piedra, con puertas de madera, ventanas, pequeñas macetas, algunas tenían balcón.

-Mira eso Abu, y eso…-El joven árabe no dejaba de señalar de un lugar a otro; todo era tan diferente. Las personas, los niños corrían por la calle, las mujeres cargaban cestas de pan o verdura, los hombres debían estar trabajando ya que se veían muy pocos. Aunque a Aladdin le habría alegrado ver a uno en particular-Waoh, este lugar es increíble.

-Uh uhu-El capuchino solo se cruzo de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos.

Siguieron caminando otro poco, y Aladdin empezaba a llamar la atención. Especialmente por su ropa y su piel, era bastante moreno. Aun así el árabe no les prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera noto que lo miraban más de la cuenta. Solo siguió caminando hasta que llego al final de una calle; había un barandal de piedra con algunas farolas que encendían de noche.

-Waaoooh…-Pero Aladdin no tenía tiempo para mirarlas. Tenía sus ojos fijos en todo el azul que tenia frente a él. Jamás en su vida había visto algo como aquello; había escuchado del mar, pero nunca llego a imaginar algo como aquello. Ni tenía ni punto de comparación con los estanques de agua en los oasis del desierto; el mar era, increíble. Como se fundía con el horizonte, los barcos deslizarse en su superficie, las olas chocar contra las rocas. Todo era, maravilloso. Incluso Abu dejo caer su mandíbula al verlo-¿Qué dices amigo? Este parece un buen lugar para quedarnos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Eric! Por fin llegas muchacho, ¿en dónde estabas?-El mayordomo del castillo bajaba presuroso las escaleras para encontrarse con el joven príncipe.

-Viejo tranquilo…-Respondió el pelinegro mientras le soltaba la correa a su perro-Solo llevo a Max a dar una vuelta, estaba aburrido; verdad muchacho, verdad que estabas aburrido-Agrego tomando al perro de la cara y consintiéndolo.

-Ja-Pero Gimsby no se dejaba engañar por los ladridos del perro lanudo-¿Entonces no eras tú el aburrido, queriendo escapar de sus quehaceres?

-Claro que no Gimsby, jamás haría algo como eso-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su perro.

El hombre mayor solo suspiro cansado, jamás podría seguirle el ritmo al espíritu joven del príncipe. Así que solo le informo que la cena se serviría pronto; acompaño al pelinegro hasta su habitación recordándole que aun tenia deberes pendientes que atender.

Esa noche, durante la cena, solo estaban ellos dado que los reyes se encontraban fuera en un viaje diplomático:

-Sabes, esta tarde me encontré con unos guardias extranjeros-Comento de repente el príncipe.

-¿Extranjeros?-Pregunto sorprendido el hombre, dejando su tenedor a medio camino.

-Sí, creo que eran del desierto…-Explico-¿Cómo era el nombre de ese país? ¿Ababa, gabada…-

-¿Agrabah?-Le sugirió el mayor-Queda justo en medio del Sahara; y ya que lo mencionas, tenemos buenas relaciones con el sultán. Siempre envía unas telas preciosas.

-Ya, pues estos hombres estaban buscando a alguien-Continuo Eric.

-¿Un compañero extraviado?-

-No; un polisón, creo-Aclaro-Lo llamaron "rata callejera"-Agrego con un dejo de enojo.

-¿Ah, sí?-El mayor saco su pipa mientras le retiraban el plato-Bueno, una vez fui a Agrabah acompañando a tu padre, y debo decir que las personas allí tienen unas condiciones muy diferentes a las nuestras.

-¿Condiciones?-Pregunto el príncipe levantando una ceja y dejando de lado su copa.

-Sí, es una región desértica después de todo, los recursos son escasos-Explicaba mientras encendía su pipa-Muchas de las personas son pobres; y aquellas con dinero gozan de poder. Pobreza, ladrones, esclavos, en verdad, en un sitio con unos problemas sociales muy graves.

-¿Dijiste esclavos?-Eric odiaba esa palabra.

-Eric debes comprender, es un lugar donde la vida es muy dura…-Intento conciliarle el hombre mayor-Los esclavos son cosa diaria, y los castigos por los crímenes son muy severos. Un polisón en nuestros barcos es forzado a trabajar; un polisón en sus caravanas es lanzado al desierto a su suerte. Y no quiero decirte lo que le hacen a los ladrones.

-¿Por eso el ejército es tan abusivo?-

-Así es-Respondió sin más dándole una pequeña calada a su pipa. Aunque entreabrió un ojo y miro disimuladamente al joven a su cargo. Conocía esa expresión contrariada en su rostro; era la misma que ponía cada vez que pensaba en todo el trabajo formal que le correspondía hacer-Eric, no debes molestarte por algo como eso.

-Pero viejo, como esperas que no me enoje al saber que hay personas que son vendidas como esclavos, o-

-¿O que escapan en caravanas?-Interrumpió el mayor-Muchacho, no creas que por ser un lugar difícil las personas se quedan sentadas, por el contrario, sin personas fuertes. Mejor deberías pensar en mantener felices a las personas de tu reino-

-Gimsby no vayas a empezar-El joven príncipe ya sabía o que venía.

-… y sentar cabeza antes de ser coronado rey-Continuo el mayordomo, haciendo caso omiso del pelinegro-Hay excelentes muchachas, muy hermosas, que calificarían perfectamente como tu prometida. Además, cualquier chica estaría encantada de aceptarte como esposo. Mira que-

Pero Eric no estaba de humor para escuchar por millonésima vez el mismo sermón que su mayordomo siempre le daba con respecto al matrimonio. Así que, aprovechando que Gimsby tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba, se escabullo de la mesa y camino de puntitas hasta salir del comedor, donde se cruzo con una de las criadas; esta solo le guiño el ojo con complicidad mientras le dejaba tomar la copa con su postre. Eric le devolvió el gesto y salió disparado a donde fuera que su mayordomo no lo encontrara.

-… y de esa forma dar un buen ejemplo a las personas de, eh, ¿Eric?

-¿Eric?-La mucama se hizo la tonta mientras le serbia el postre-Si él no está-De inmediato el hombre empezó a gruñir:

-Ese muchacho, siempre escapando de sus responsabilidades como-

-Oh Gimsby déjalo en paz-Le riño la mujer dándole una palmada en el brazo-Aun es joven, sueña con encontrar el amor verdadero, que nostalgia…-Agrego mientras hacía ojito al cielo; luego se giro y miro al mayordomo con el ceño fruncido-Así que no te atrevas a cortarle las alas, ¡o te las veras conmigo!

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones del castillo; el príncipe Eric se encontraba sentado en el barandal con la espalda apoyada en la pared; mirando su flauta bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía que casarse, claro que sabia eso. Pero, aunque su mayordomo y amigo no dejara de presionarlo con él tema, él no quería hacerlo solo por deber; quería hacerlo por amor, quería enamorarse y sentirse amado. Quería alguien que lo hiciera sentir igual que cuando navegaba en el ancho mar, con su corazón acelerado y un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Realmente no le importaba la apariencia de la chica de la que se-

-¿Uh?-Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; se acomodo un poco mejor hacia adelante y agudizo la vista. Sus ojos lo engañaban, ¿o acaso había alguien bañándose en la playa?

Continuara…

* * *

 **Y bien? Que les parecio? Interesante? Malo? Bueno? en verdad me gustaria saber que piensan ustedes sobre este proyecto que la verdad aun no estoy seguro de que tan extenso hacer. jejeje supongo que los reviews lo decidiran**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ey! Saben, escribir este fic se me hace particularmente fácil. Digo, no me bloqueo o quedo parado mucho tiempo, tal vez pueda actualizar cada semana los lunes n_n**

 **Además, gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme su pequeño review de apoyo. ¡Arigato! Hehehe por eso casi me duele decirles que aun no habrá el tan ansiado encuentro entre Eric y Aladdin XP**

 **Hahaha por ahora tengo que asentar bien a Aladdin, espero que el cap les guste n_n**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

-¡Ey, muchachos vengan a ver lo que encontré!-

-Mmm…-Era muy temprano y Aladdin no quería abrir los ojos. Habían estado nadando en la playa hasta tarde y se sentía realmente cansado, y sediento-Abu… No molestes…-Murmuro mientras se giraba para ocultar su rostro de la luz. Aunque no estaba muy cómodo. Como había estado oscuro y no conocía el lugar, opto por dormirse dentro de una balsa sobre una cuantas redes de pesca.

-Creo que sigue medio dormido-Acoto un hombre mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba-¡Venga muchacho, despierta! El sol ya salió y los peces no esperan-

-Eh… ¡Ah!-Semejante vos fue suficiente para espabilarlo. Solo que en medio de todo se sorprendió tanto que termino cayendo para atrás-Auch…

-Oye chico, ¿que hacías durmiendo en el bote?-Por un instante Aladdin estuvo a la defensiva, listo para salir corriendo de ser necesario, pero los hombres frente a él no parecían molestos. De hecho, incluso parecían encontrar aquella situación bastante divertida.

-Eh, ¿lo ciento?-Dijo dudoso el árabe; tal vez lo mejor era comenzar el día sin peleas-Es que no tenia donde dormir, y estaba cansado.

-Ya, pero mira que quedarte a dormir aquí…-Decía uno mientras subía un par de cestos al bote-Podrías haberte enfermado.

-Nah, estoy acostumbrado al frio-Respondió con suficiencia el moreno.

-Jah, escúchenlo, el chico tiene orgullo-Acoto uno de los hombres, bastante grande, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, señores, no quiero retrasarlos más, pero-

-Tiene razón-Acoto el que parecía ser el jefe poniendo una red doblaba en los brazos del árabe-Vamos muchacho sube esto al bote, rápido.

-Pero yo-

-Ya escuchaste al jefe…-En medio de empujones y demás Aladdin término cargando redes y cestos vacios al pequeño barco-Ya nos retrasaste ¿no? Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarnos en la pesca.

-¿Ah?-Por su lado, Abu estaba en los hombros de su amo mientras lo miraba confundido.

-Bueno Abu, no tenemos opción-Dijo divertido mientras ayudaba con las sogas-Creo que hoy trabajaremos-Su babuino solo lo miro con escepticismo. ¿A quien quería engañar?, si quisiera podrían escapar de allí en un segundo y robar el desayuno; pero, en realidad, Aladdin se moría por salir a navegar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Ugghhh!-Pero su estomago tenía otros planes.

-Jajaja, ¿primera vez en alta mar?-Pregunto uno de los marinos mientras le ayudaba a cargar el cesto, ahora lleno de peces.

-Jeje, ¿Qué me delato?-Pregunto Aladdin con un extraño tono verde su rostro

-Ah no lo sé; quizás fue la ropa, o el asentó, que nunca antes te había visto por acá, o que te mareaste apenas zárpanos-Bromeo el hombre viendo al capuchino tirado sobre la tapa del cesto, con cara estar viendo estrellas.

-Si, en realidad llegue apenas ayer-Respondió Aladdin, feliz de volver a pisar tierra. Ahora solo quería ir y lanzarse sobre una roca. Abajo en el muelle los esperaba una mujer de mediana edad:

-Bueno, eso es todo Carlota-Sentencio el marino dejando la cesta de pescado en frente-El mas fresco.

-Maravilloso…-La mujer parecía encantada con su pesca del día. Y Aladdin estaba encantado de ya haber terminado.

-Bien, vamos muchacho aun tenemos un par de embarques más que terminar hoy-¿O no? Ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el marino de regreso al barco cuando la mujer se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención:

-¿Andrés, y como esperas que una frágil dama como yo cargue esto, ah?-

-¿Frágil?-A su retorica recibió una palmada, bastante fuerte, en el brazo y una mirada enojada de la mujer que mantenía sus brazos en jarra-Ah, sí claro, ¡chico!-Salto de inmediato, no podía quedarse atrás del barco pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de dejar tirada a una clienta; así que saco su bolsa y puso unas monedas en la mano del moreno-Tú pago de hoy, ahora ve y ayuda a Carlota a llevar esta cesta.

-Si señor-Aladdin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño de recibir un pago por trabajar.

-Si vuelves a necesitar trabajo no dudes en venir-Agrego el marino dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias-Finalmente su estomago volvía a estar en donde pertenecía, incluso Abu tenia mejor aspecto.

-No fue nada, tenías una cara…-Decía Carlota riendo disimuladamente-Que no tuve corazón para dejarte volver a subir al barco.

-Jamás había navegado-Confirmo Aladdin mientras se acomodaba mejor la cesta de pescado en la espalda-No pensé que fuera tan… Movido-El solo recordar el balanceo, hacia que su estomago se revolviera.

-Uah…-Y Abu estaba igual.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto esta vez el árabe, con bastante curiosidad de conocer aun mas de ese nuevo lugar al que habían llegado.

-Al palacio-Respondió Carlota mientras se cambiaba de brazo la cesta con verduras-Al chef le encanta cocinar pescado.

- _"¿El palacio?"_ -

Aladdin no podía estar más entusiasmado; aquel lugar, era tan diferente del palacio del Sultán, esa construcción simétrica, llena de torres, como una mini ciudad con muros que le rodeaban; en cambio, este no era tan grande, ciertamente no era simétrico, erguido al borde del pueblo, colindando con el mar, pero lo mejor era que no parecía tener muros rodeándolo, no, todo lo contrario. Cuando la mucama entro tuvo que detenerse por su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-…-Pero Aladdin no respondió, tenía la mandíbula abierta mirando a su alrededor; lugar lleno de gente, rebosante de ruido y de vida; carretas, caballos, pollos; caminaba tan distraído que casi choca con un par de personas-L-lo ciento… Disculpe…

-No eres muy avispado ¿o sí?-Bromeo Carlota mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca para que no se perdiera.

-Lo ciento, es que nunca había estado en un lugar así-Aunque debía prestar atención al camino no pudo dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Adentro el castillo era hermoso; los largos pasillos, con grandes ventanas al mar a un lado, cortinas de seda, cuadros o pinturas al lado puesto, elaboradas lámparas de araña en el techo, y una muy mullida alfombra que Aladdin noto gracias a que iba descalzo.

-Ah bueno, sígueme-Cruzaron un par de pasillos mas mientras Aladdin retenía a Abu que parecía particularmente interesado en un par de candelabros de plata-Ya estamos-Carlota lo había llevado a la que parecía ser la parte trasera del castillo. Estaba lleno de ropa tendida, un pozo, algunas carretas y los establos al fondo. La mujer tomo la cesta de pescado de la espalda de Aladdin y se la acomodo en el hombro-Espérame un momento…

-V-vale-En lo que la mujer desapareció en tras una puerta Abu se subió a una de las cuerdas de ropa y miro a su alrededor-¿Ves algo que te guste amigo?

-¡Ag!-Abu se colgó de la cola y le hizo señas. Curioso, el moreno se trepo por una carreta y salto para quedar sobre el muro que separaba aquel patio del acantilado. Pero no se puso nervioso, solo se quedo mirando fascinado la playa mas allá y colindando por el bosque. El capuchino se trepo a su lado he izo mímica de dar un clavado. Aladdin rio divertido:

-Luego amigo, por ahora, exploremos un poco más el lugar-De inmediato vio como Abu empezaba a frotarse las manos y reír con picardía. De inmediato lo agarro con una mano y agito su dedo negativamente frente a él-Ah ah, ya sabes lo que acordamos, no mas robar.

-…-Su mono se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-Venga, no será tan malo…-Aladdin rebusco en sus pantalones y saco las monedas que le habían dado antes-Mira, trabajamos y nos pagaron, no es mucho, pero al menos no nos perseguirán.

Abu suspiro resignado dándole la razón y tomando la mitad de las monedas; así que mientras Aladdin lo fastidiaba diciéndole avaro, escucho como lo llamaban desde abajo. Bueno, ya no era un ladrón, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico travieso y bromista de siempre. Silenciosamente se trepo por el borde del muro, se lanzo detrás de Carlota y le pregunto con su mejor cara de inocente:

-¿Me llamaba?-Claro que la mujer se llevo un susto y casi tira la bandeja que llevaba, pero Aladdin se llevo un buen pisotón en el pie-¡AU!

-Muchacho irrespetuoso-Mientras Aladdin brincaba en un pie y Abu se reía de él, le extendió la bandeja donde había una copa con jugo y un sándwich-Ten, por ayudarme a cargar el pescado.

-Ah…-Era la primera vez que veía a una persona hacer algo como aquello. Ofrecerle comida como pago o agradecimiento, era raro y agradable a la vez-Muchas gracias, señora Carlota.

-No seas formal chico, solo dime Carlota-Le respondió la mujer agitando la muñeca; quiso agregar algo más, pero reparo en un pequeño detalle-Oh, cielos, perdona por no preguntar antes, pero ¿cuál es su nombre?

-No se preocupe…-No quiso hacer sentir mal a la mujer que había sido tan amable con él-Soy Aladdin, y él es Abu-El pequeño capuchino se trepo en el hombro de su amo y se quito el sombrero como saludo.

Después de eso Aladdin se dedico a compartir el sándwich con su compañero mientras Carlota se dedicaba a aprovechar para recoger la ropa seca. El chico no volvió a hablar sino hasta que tomo la copa y miro en su interior:

-¿Pasa algo?-La mujer le miraba confundida con los brazos cargados de sabanas.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto el moreno mirando el contenido rojo, o tinto tal vez.

-Jugo de mora-Respondió la mujer-¿No te gusta?

-No tengo idea-Dijo-Jamás lo he probado…-Algo dudoso se llevo la copa a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. Luego otro, uno más largo, mas y mas hasta que Abu le arranco la bebida de las manos y se la acabo-¡Delicioso! ¿Pasa algo?

Carlota solo reía silenciosamente moviendo los hombros:

-Nada, solo me recordaste a alguien-A Eric también le encantaba el jugo de mora.

-Ah, bueno, entonces… Supongo que debo irme-El chico se levanto y se sacudió las rodillas; había pasado un rato agradable pero aun quería seguir explorando el lugar, y de ser posible, encontrar donde pasar la noche.

-Espera, ¿volverás al barco?-El tono verde en la cara del moreno le dio una clara respuesta-Lo imagine; sabes, aun tengo que buscar algunas cosas en el pueblo, pero tengo mucho trabajo en las habitaciones…-Se llevo la mano a la frente dramáticamente-Es mucho para una delicada flor como yo.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?-Ofreció el moreno, sabiendo que si ponía en duda lo último se llevaría otro pisotón.

-A menos que prefieras regresar a trabajar en el barco de Andrés…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto de la mañana Aladdin pudo seguir con su plan de conocer mejor el pueblo mientras hacia los mandados que Carlota le había entregado en una lista. Conoció los puestos de fruta, las tiendas de queso, las panaderías:

-Así que tu eres el nuevo chico de los mandados del palacio ¿eh?-Decía el anciano mientras ponía el pan una bolsa.

-Eh, no señor, solo estoy ayudando por hoy-Respondió Aladdin llevándose la mano a la nuca apenado; pero el anciano parecía no escuchar bien:

-Es bueno ser joven y tener un buen par de piernas-Decía mientras le pasaba la bolsa. Abu y Aladdin soplaron un mechón de su frente al mismo tiempo y le siguieron la corriente al viejo panadero.

Paso por el muelle donde saludo con la mano a los hombres del barco que volvían a zarpar; Abu solo se oculto en su chaleco, no quería volver a saber nada de barcos. Se permitió el lujo de hacer la ruta un poco más larga, después de todo Carlota le dijo que debía estar de regreso para antes del medio día. Incluso compro una manzana para Abu y así evitar que las tendencias cleptómanas de su amigo emergieran de nuevo. Pero lo verdaderamente memorable fue mientras compraba el resto de la fruta:

-… y mira esta papaya-La vendedora era de tez oscura y tenía un acento divertido, con ritmo y personalidad-Niño escucha lo que digo, no encontraras fruta más dulce en ningún otro puesto del mercado.

-Bien pero quiero una prueba para comprobar si en verdad son tan dulces; y llevare dos-Le complació el moreno ganándose en pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla.

-¡Chico, así me gusta, alguien que sepa negociar!-Pero mientras Aladdin regateaba no se dio cuenta de que una pera se deslizaba fuera de la canasta y empezaba a rodar por la calle, pero Abu sí.

El capuchino se lanzo detrás de la escurridiza fruta que rodaba y rebotaba entre los pies de la gente; el pobre Abu estaba listo para lanzarse al frente y evitar que fuera a parar al camino de una rueda cuando un pie detuvo la fuga de la fruta. La persona que lo hizo se inclino y la tomo:

-Hola amiguito, ¿es tuya?-Abu se trepo en un poste de madera y se acerco al hombre frente a él. No había duda, era el mismo que él y Aladdin habían visto el día anterior desde el árbol. Asintió; entonces Eric soplo la fruta y la limpio en su camisa antes de extendérsela al capuchino-No está muy magullada.

-Uah…-El pequeño mono tomo la pera antes de extender la pata; Eric lo miro sorprendido un momento antes de comprender y estrechársela.

-… y esto para que regreses guapo-Agrego la vendedora poniendo una piña extra en la cesta. Aladdin le agradeció, pago y se dio la vuelta, notando apenas la ausencia de su compañero que venía llegando:

-¡Abu! ¿Dónde estabas?-El capuchino le mostro la pera-Abu, te dije que-

De inmediato el mono comenzó a chillar indignado, explicando por gestos como la fruta se había caído y él había ido a buscarla; Aladdin le creyó, pero no entendía porque su mono seguía moviendo los brazos histérico:

-Vale, ya te creo…-Abu se golpeo la frente antes de pasarse la pata por toda la cara; se trepo a los hombros de Aladdin y, tomándole la cabeza, le hizo girar el rostro en la dirección donde estaba Eric-Bien… ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?-Solo que el ojiazul ya se había ido.

Abu suspiro con frustración y se enfurruño en el hombro de su amo.

Por una vez intenta hacer algo bueno, y resulta que el tonto de ojos azules se pierde. Suerte de mono.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo-Aladdin revisaba por última vez la lista que le habían dado. Si, llevaba el pan, la fruta, la verdura y un par de langostas, que para él eran algo completamente nuevo, y raro. ¡Que parecían unos insectos de mar gigantes!-Es hora de regresar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Hola!-

-Ah, Eric, que gusto verte…-El anciano de la panadería se encontraba pasando pan fresco al exhibidor cuando vio al chico entrar.

-Sí, se que Carlota siempre viene por él pan a esta hora; por eso se me ocurrió llevarlo yo para ayudarle un poco-En realidad, quería tomarse su tiempo para regresar al palacio.

-Valla…-El anciano reía divertido-Es muy amable de tú parte, pero el nuevo muchacho ya vino por él.

-¿Nuevo muchacho?-Pregunto el príncipe rascándose la nuca confundido y levantando una ceja.

-Uno muy agradable-Prosiguió-Aunque vestía de forma extraña y llevaba un mono con él.

-Ah, vale…-No estaba muy seguro de creerle, no que quisiera ser cruel, pero el anciano panadero estaba cerca de ser considerado senil.

De regreso al palacio no pudo dejar de preguntarse durante todo el camino ¿Quién sería ese nuevo muchacho del que hablaba el anciano? No había escuchado nada, pero siempre llegaba gente de los barcos ya fuera para quedarse o solo de visita. A Eric siempre le había gustado conocer personas nuevas, de otros lugares, con los que pudiera conversar largo y tendido. A veces eran irreverentes y rebeldes, otros educados e inteligentes, ya fueran jóvenes o mayores, Eric adoraba compartir con todos.

-¿Cómo será?-Se pregunto mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón. No dejaba de sentirse especialmente intrigado por esta persona en particular. Al parecer era un hombre, joven, seguramente extranjero-Mmm…-Bueno, podía pensar en eso luego; por ahora debía pensar en una forma de evitar el sermón de su mayordomo.

Para su desgracia, o su fortuna, mientras se colaba por una de las ventanas de encontró con que su ama de llaves lo esperaba cruzada de brazos:

-Ah, hola Carlota, que hermosa estas hoy-Le dijo con dulzura.

-No empieces con zalamerías, Eric-Le reprendió la mujer, ligeramente sonrojada-Sabes que no soy fanática de Gimsby, pero tampoco puedes saltarte tus deberes todos los días.

-Are, are, lo ciento…-Se disculpo apenado el príncipe.

-Anda ya, estos jóvenes de hoy-Murmuro la mujer cruzando sus brazos y llevándose una mano a la mejilla-No tenéis ni pisca de sentido común…

-Ehehehe-Eric reía apenado, hasta que de la nada se le ocurrió algo-Oye Carlota, ¿de casualidad conoces a ese chico nuevo?

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hahahaha al menos ya les queda el consuelo de que al siguiente cap nuestro apuesto príncipe conocerá a Aladdin si o si XD**

 **Por el momento, tengo una pequeña indecisión que trascenderá los siguientes capítulos. No todos los personajes pueden ser los de la sirenita, por eso quiero saber:**

 **¿Algún personaje de "Aladdin" que quieran que incluya? En serio, ¡solo pidan! Sera un placer complacerlos y hacer este proyecto más interesante para ustedes n_n (aunque confieso que estoy muy tentado a meter a la alfombra voladora)**

 **¿Y como les gustaría que fuera el encuentro de Aladdin y Eric?**

 **¿Algún review?**

 **Nos leemos luego…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waoh! No saben lo que me costo dar con un "encuentro" que me convenciera para que finalmente Aladdin y Eric se conocieran _**

 **En fin, de aqui en adelante es que medio empieza el romance... ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Al fin te conozco"_

-¿Conoces al chico nuevo?

-¿Eh?-El ama de llaves se mostro confundida ante la repentina pregunta de su señor.

-Sí, de camino para acá escuche que teníamos a alguien que iba por las cosas al pueblo-Explico Eric moviendo sus manos-O tal vez el señor solo se equi-

-¡OH, te refieres a Aladdin!-Interrumpió la mujer dando una pequeña palmada a sus manos.

-¿Aladdin?... _"Entonces, ese era su nombre…"_ -

-Sí, de echo quería hablarte de él después del almuerzo-Respondió la mujer-Pero ya que estamos, te lo diré de camino a tu habitación…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Estas cansado amigo?-En respuesta Abu se desplomo dramáticamente sobre los hombros del moreno-Lo imagine, bueno, la señora Carlota dijo que volviéramos por la tarde, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?

-…-El capuchino lo pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

En realidad tenía razón. Apenas era su segundo día de haber llegado, no tenían una casa a la que ir y mucho menos un trabajo, a menos que contara el del barco pesquero pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de devolver el estomago. Así que, ¿Qué otras opciones tenían?

-En fin, siempre podemos regresar y dar una vuelta por el pueblo-Aun podían seguir explorando.

Aunque mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo, no dejo de mantener lejos de su mente los motivos por los que dejo su tierra natal, Agrabah; cosa que por suerte le resultaba bastante fácil. No había nada en kilómetros a la redonda que le recordara aquello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… y siempre poner primero tu responsabilidad como príncipe, Eric-Con eso Gimsby dio por finalizado su millonésimo sermón para el pelinegro. A su lado Carlota estaba sentada apoyando la cabeza en una mano mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

-Está bien, lamento haberme fugado-Por su lado, Eric solo quería que el almuerzo llegara de una vez por todas; los sermones de su mayordomo eran en serio agotadores.

-Muchacho, a veces no se qué hacer contigo-Pero era mejor para su salud dejar las cosas hasta ahí, de momento-Ahora, Carlota querida…

-¡Ah! Si si aquí estoy-Salto el ama de llaves aparentando haber estado despierta.

-Avisa al cocinero que tomaremos el almuerzo.

-Ya era hora, Lewis empezaba a impacientarse-El ama de llaves se levanto y salió directo a la cocina.

Después de eso el príncipe aprovecho para relajarse un poco saliendo al balcón. Adoraba sentir la brisa salina, pero esa vez no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera evocar el recuerdo de la noche anterior:

La silueta de alguien bañándose en la playa; había estado oscuro, pero aun con la poca luz de la luna había alcanzado a distinguir una figura delgada. Por alguna razón se había quedado allí embobado, mirando fijamente intentando descubrir la identidad de aquella persona; pero sin éxito alguno. Y cuando finalmente se desidia por bajar a la playa, ya se había ido:

-Me pregunto…-Soltó al aire-Si le reconoceré si vuelvo a verle-No entendía porque, pero sentía una enorme curiosidad hacia esa persona. Saber quién era, que hacía, que le gustaba… Jamás había sentido algo similar.

-¡Eric, la comida está servida!-

-Ya voy-Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho como llamaban del otro lado de la puerta; prefirió dejarlos para después e irse al comedor. Tenía algo que comentarle a Gimsby después de todo; y el mayordomo siempre estaba de buen humor mientras fumaba su pipa después de comer.

Una vez en el comedor, con su gazpacho servido y su copa de vino, se dispuso a comer tranquilamente junto a Gimsby; aunque siempre le aburría comer en ese enorme salón con vista al mar solo con su mayordomo. No que no lo quisiera, Gimsby era prácticamente su mejor amigo, pero tenían dos formas de ver la vida tan diferentes que nunca podían tener una conversación sin terminar discrepando en algo.

Aun cuando cenaban con sus padres, que tampoco era muy seguido, no eran muchas las cosas de las que hablaban; solo que esta vez, tenía un tema nuevo para discutir. Espero pacientemente a que el hombre terminara su comida y el estuvo callado atento a todo.

-Ah, estuvo delicioso…-Esa era su señal para actuar.

-Es verdad, nada como una buena comida antes de trabajar-Soltó con naturalidad-Pensaba revisar esos contratos para los nuevos navíos.

-Esplendido Eric, esplendido-Respondió el hombre mientras intentaba encender su pipa-¿Y qué me dices de la carta de tus padres?

-Oh si ya les envié una de respuesta… _"O lo hare en cuanto la lea"_ -Pensó para sí-Por cierto, supiste que Carlota se lastimo esta mañana.

-¿Nuestra Carlota? ¿Está bien?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, pero creo que ya no deberíamos hacerla ir todos los días al mercado y volver cargada de cosas…-Por suerte ya había discutido aquello con el ama de llaves antes, sino se ganaría un buen pellizco por insinuar que estaba vieja-Deberíamos conseguir a alguien más joven para eso.

-No es mala idea, creo que Eugenia me comento algo sobre su sobrino-

-¡NO!-Se gano una mirada sorprendida por casi haberlo gritado-Eh, ejemm, digo, Carlota ya pensó en alguien, dice que es agradable, joven, bien parecido, trabajador…-Solo repetía lo que había dicho la mujer, aun no lo conocía en verdad; pero eso no anulaba su curiosidad.

-A bueno, si es así no tengo ningún problema-Concluyo el hombre mayor dando un par de caladas antes de soltar el humo.

-Genial, entonces iré-

-A revisar los contratos-Atajo el hombro, sin abrir los ojos ni interrumpir su labor de fumar-Carlota puede avisarle del trabajo cuando lo vea.

-V-vale…-Mas derrotado no podía sentirse, pero el mismo se había puesto en esa posición así que no podía negarse.

Le esperaba una larga tarde leyendo papeles aburridos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ahhh, esto es vida…

-Uhhhah…

Ambos, amo y mono, se encontraban recostados en una rama disfrutando el fresco aire que mecía suavemente las hojas; era agradable poder hacerlo. Especialmente cuando solía pasar la mitad del día siendo perseguido por los guardias, así que ahora tenía una enorme cantidad de tiempo libre.

Pero debía encontrar algo en que emplear ese tiempo pronto o terminaría por aburrirse de muerte.

Dejo que su mente divagara en busca de una respuesta hasta que, por alguna razón, el recuerdo del chico de ojos azules que había visto antes llego a su cabeza; entonces empezó a preguntarse en donde estaría, que haría para vivir… No sabía porque tenía tantas preguntas sobre una persona; jamás se relacionaba demasiado, de hecho era algo que siempre evitaba. Si no nunca-

-Mmmm-Se detuvo ahí. No quería recordar eso; así que mejor se levanto su pequeño gorro y miro al sol que empezaba a estar cerca de ocultarse-Vamos Abu, será mejor que vayamos a ver para que más nos necesiten.

El capuchino estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que se trepo a los hombros de su amo antes de saltar del árbol.

¿Un único problema? es que abajo lo esperaba una pequeña astilla que se clavo en toda la planta de su pie.

Quince minutos después el moreno cruzaba el gran puente/portón de entrada al castillo, aunque caminaba algo gracioso por culpa de la pequeña pero molesta herida en su pie. No estaba seguro de si era la hora correcta para llegar, así que opto por irse a donde había estado por la mañana y preguntar.

El lugar parecía desierto, incluso las cuerdas de ropa estaban vacías:

-Hola…-El y Abu se miraron interrogantes un momento antes de escuchar una peculiar e inesperada respuesta:

-¡Waof!-La puerta trasera se abrió e golpe y Aladdin se vio embestido por una enorme masa de pelo blanco-Waof wauf…

-Ey, cuidado-Al principio se asusto, Abu estaba en la pared lejos del alcance de aquel enorme perro, pero el can solo lo había derribado para empezar a lamerle toda la cara-Agh, basta… ya… ¡Abu!

-¡Max!-Antes de que el mono saltara en ayuda de su amo, alguien mas salió por la puerta y sujeto al enorme perro por el collar-Venga amigo, abajo…-Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo pero al final pudo separar al perro del chico.

-Agh, baba-Desde el piso Aladdin intentaba quitarse toda la saliva de perro de la cara-Que asco…

-Lo ciento, Max suele emocionarse-Por su lado, aun sujetando al perro, Eric se quedo mirando al chico en el suelo:

-¿Qué, os divierto?-Pregunto desafiante el árabe, aun sin ver a quien tenía en frente.

-Eh, no perdón; deja te ayudo-De inmediato se corrigió; no sabía porque pero le parecía vagamente familiar. Aladdin rechazo la mano frente a él y se levanto; termino de limpiarse con su chaleco y finalmente dirigió su mirada al hombre que lo había salvado del perro:

- _"Por ala…_ -Aterrizando en su hombro Abu se quedo con la boca abierta; allí, frente a él, estaba el mismo chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que había visto antes- _Es él"_

-¡Uh ah!-Gracias a dios por su compañero capuchino que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ey, eres el amiguito de esta mañana-Increíblemente Eric reconoció al capuchino, el cual se levanto el sombrero con gracia.

-¿Abu?-El árabe se lo quedo mirando con reproche un momentos mientras el mencionado se encogía de hombros; que su conciencia estaba tranquila.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo muchacho del que me hablo Carlota-Continuo el pelinegro. Solo que no contaba con la mirada desafiante del moreno:

-Tengo nombre-Dijo; odiaba que se refirieran a él de otra forma. Aunque "muchacho" estaba lejos de ser lo peor.

-Aladdin-Soltó el ojiazul antes de que el otro dijera algo mas-Eres más mayor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Necesitas algo, o solo estáis aquí para molestar?-Aladdin no comprendía porque estaba tan a la defensiva, supuso que debía ser el habito.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-Respondió cruzándose de brazos aparentando seriedad, pero no pudo contenerse y terminar soltando una pequeña risa-Se que buscas a Carlota; yo soy-

-Eric-Atajo-Ya lo sé…

-¿En serio?-Y allí estaba otra vez esa sensación de familiaridad, sabía que le resultaba conocido; pero nunca había visto esa sonrisa suficiente ni esos ojos desafiantes de un brillante color castaño. Los recordaría-¿Nos, conocemos?

-No-Respondió tajante Aladdin; cruzándose también de brazos.

-¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?-La verdad es que el árabe no tenía ni la más remota idea, solo conocía su nombre. Pero no pensaba admitirlo en vos alta, así que solo acentuó su sonrisa en una torcida y una mirada de suficiencia. Por suerte para él, antes de que Eric empezara a presionarlo, apareció el ama de llaves por la misma puerta:

-Ah Eric, estas aquí, el muchacho del que te hable debe estar por… ¡Ah! Aladdin-Agrego al notar la presencia del chico-Que gusto, mira aprovecho para presentarte al príncipe Eric.

- _"¡¿Príncipe?!"_ -Hizo falta de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar con la mandíbula desencajada, igual que su mono. ¿Ese joven era el príncipe? Bueno, visto de cerca tenía cierto aire de realeza, además de parecer un príncipe en todo el sentido. Pero antes, cuando lo había visto el día anterior, le había parecido alguien tan natural; joven, divertido, apuesto… ¿Esa última parte la pensó?

-Mucho gusto, Aladdin-No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a la mano que el ojiazul extendía frente a él, no estaba acostumbrado a las formalidades. Pero la mirada amistosa del aquel joven príncipe le hizo sentir más tranquilo, así que extendió la suya la estrecho aun con un dejo de inseguridad.

-Mucho gusto-Repitió mecánicamente sintiendo aquella mano. Era fuerte, dura y ligeramente callosa; él no era un experto en la realeza, ¿pero desde cuando un príncipe tenía las manos igual a las de alguien… como él?

-Es bueno que ya se conozcan, ahora; Eric, Gimsby te está buscando en el ala este-El ama de llaves le sumo una mirada cómplice.

-Eres un ángel-Soltó el príncipe sabiendo ahora que parte del castillo evitar; solo que antes de irse junto a Max, se giro para darle una amplia sonrisa al moreno-Me gusto conocerte, Aladdin; espero verte luego…

-No parece un príncipe-Soltó nada más se perdió de vista; Abu estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

-Es algo rebelde, por decirlo de alguna forma-Acoto Carlota de acuerdo-Pero es un buen chico. ¡Ahora!-Agrego dando una palmada al aire-¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

-Eh… no-Respondió dudoso por tan repentina pregunta.

-Perfecto-La mujer parecía tan contenta que Aladdin no pudo evitar preguntarle con la mirada a su compañero si se había perdido de algo-Ay niño, en serio tienes que aprender a ser mas avispado; te estoy diciendo que trabajaras aquí, y por ende tendrás donde pasar las noches.

-¿En serio?-Disculpen el escepticismo, pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Claro; ayudaras con los mandados, la limpieza, la cocina…-Mientras el ama de llaves iba enumerando todas las tareas y quehaceres del castillo, también lo guiaba adentro mostrándole el camino, indicándole corredores, el lugar de la cocina, el comedor, el salón, la entrada principal, las habitaciones de los reyes, del mayordomo y, por supuesto, la del príncipe. También los escoberos donde guardaban todas las cosas de limpieza, la lavandería y demás detalles que debía conocer la servidumbre-Y aquí es donde dormirás…

Al final habían llegado a un largo pasillo en la planta baja; era largo, de piedra y algunas antorchas que se encendían de noche. A los lados había varias puertas de madera. Carlota lo había llevado a una casi al final, y le había abierto la puerta para que pasara.

-Waoh…-Ciertamente no era lujosa, de lejos. Las paredes de ladrillo y el piso de piedra al igual que el techo, en las paredes había un par de candelabros de latón, había una cama sencilla a un lado, un ropero al extremo contrario y una pequeña cómoda junto a la ventana que daba a la playa. Era un cuarto pequeño, no podría dar más de cinco pasos. Pero lucia comodo y acogedor.

-En el ropero hay una cobija extra por si hace frio-Le dijo Carlota-Y el día comienza temprano-

-No hay problema-Atajo el moreno dando unos pasos dentro-Estoy acostumbrado a despertarme con el sol.

-Esplendido; ahora vamos, ayudaras en la cocina-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Evitar a su mayordomo era un arte que Eric había perfeccionado con los años; conocía el sonido de sus pasos, que solía murmurar cuando estaba apresurado, incluso que rutas tomaba para buscarlo cuando se fugaba de sus responsabilidad, lo cual ocurría mas seguido de lo sanamente recomendable.

En ese momento por ejemplo, se encontraba mirando al pueblo por una de las ventanas, pensando en nada en particular hasta que vio a alguien salir por la puerta de abajo:

-Auch-Era el mismo chico moreno que había conocido antes, Aladdin. Al parecer cargaba las sobras de la cocina para tirarlas solo que su caminar era algo peculiar. Movido por la curiosidad, o eso pensaba, regreso, bajo las escaleras y espero en el pasillo a que el árabe volviera a entrar:

-Hola-Saludo cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?-Aladdin solo lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Cojeas-Aclaro Eric.

-Ah eso, no es nada…-Respondió levantando el pie-Solo pise una astilla cuando baje de un árbol-Explico rápidamente.

-No deberías caminar descalzo-Sugirió el ojiazul-Podrías pisar algo más serio, incluso podría morderte una serpiente o un escorpión. Puedo prestarte un par de botas si quieres.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a no usar zapatos-Aladdin no comprendía porque el otro actuaba tan agradable si se suponía que era un príncipe. No podía tragarse toda esa amabilidad, no otra vez.

-Vale, pero…-Por algún extraño motivo, Eric se sintió mal de que el otro rechazara su ayuda-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes decirme.

-Gracias-Respondió mecánicamente y con un dejo de frialdad el moreno.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ** _Auh... Creo que me pase un poco, ustedes que opinan?_**

 ** _Si ya se que Aladdin se paso de malo con Eric, pero EY, tiene sus motivos... Mientras ya estoy un poco mas seguro sobre como continuar la hisotira asi que para el proximo capitulo espero no tardar demasiado n_n_**

 ** _Espero leer sus reviews con ansias!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waoh, en serio me alegra que tantas personas se estén anotando a seguir este fic hahaha en serio, perdonen que no los mencione como se debe, prometo hacerlo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Mientras, eh, tengo un pequeño anuncio: el fic no será tan largo como tenía planeado. Y no es que no quiera, es que en serio me cuesta escribirlo, no sé porque, debe ser porque hay poco material de leer estos dos T_T**

 **En fin tampoco se pongan tristes, creo que con algo de suerte llegamos a los diez capis…**

 **Mientras, ¿Por qué no disfrutan este? Tendrá un poco de romance ;P**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Eh… gracias…"_

-¡Ah uh uh ah ah!-

-Abu te agradecería que pelaras a papas y dejaras de hacer ruido-Replico el moreno; sentado en un pequeño taburete pelaban los tubérculos que serian para la comida del día siguiente.

Desde su encuentro con el príncipe de ojos azules que su mono no dejaba de reclamarle por haber sido tan frio con el hombre que solo intentaba ser amable con él. Pero Aladdin no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar porque desconfiaba de aquel chico tan amable; no señor, prefería quedarse allí toda la noche y pelar suficientes papas para el resto del año.

Aun así tuvo que continuar su labor bajo la acusadora mirada de Abu.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Eh, Lewis, ¿Dónde pongo esto?-Pregunto entrando en la cocina cargando una cesta de papas recién peladas.

-Aladdin muchacho, estaba a punto de llamar por ti-Respondió con su acento francés el chef mientras revolvía el contenido de una hoya-Ponlas sobre esa mesa, y ayúdame sacando los platos.

-Enseguida…-Él no era muy alto, pero fácilmente podía treparse a una silla para bajar la fina bajilla de porcelana sin perder el equilibrio ni por un segundo.

Claro que el chef no le dejaba ni acercarse a su comida, que le había dado un cucharaso en la mano cuando lo descubrió intentando probar una salsa; por eso ahora se encontraba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared mientras Lewis serbia la comida como estuviera en medio de una cirugía a corazón abierto.

El protocolo para la comida era sencillo; primero servían a los amos, y luego ellos comían en la cocina. Lo bueno es que Carlota era quien se encargaba de servir la comida en la mesa, así él no tendría que ver a ese tonto príncipe Eric.

- _"Maldición…"_ -¿Por qué solo el nombre le provocaba ese vacío en el estomago?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El príncipe se encontraba en su habitación, intentando escribir algo, lo que fuera. Pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ese muchacho moreno con chaleco morado y descalzo. Por alguna razón, algo lo llamaba a hablar con él.

Pero su último intento había salido ligeramente mal; Aladdin básicamente lo había dejado plantado en mitad del pasillo.

-Agh…-Gimió mientras aplastaba su cabeza contra el escritorio-¿Por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?

-Eric-Escucho como lo llamaban del otro lado de la puerta-La comida esta lista, ven al comedor.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió; tal vez algo de la deliciosa comida del chef fuera todo lo que necesitaba para despejar la mente. Se levanto y emprendió camino al piso de abajo, siempre podía terminar, lo que hubiera estado intentando hacer, luego.

El almuerzo pasó sin ningún evento digno de mención; lo que se traduce como Eric ignorando a su mayordomo que no dejaba de hablar sobre el trabajo y en su lugar preguntándose qué estaría haciendo-

- _"Agh, no puede ser…"_ -Se reprimió mentalmente al descubrirse otra vez pensando en Aladdin.

-… ah, Eric?-Pregunto Gimsby.

-Eh, claro, por supuesto-Sabia que prácticamente se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello al dar una respuesta afirmativa a una de las preguntas de su mayordomo, pero su mente no estaba en la capacidad suficiente como para inventar una escusa creíble.

-Esplendido…-

-¡El postre!-Salvado por el ama de llaves.

-Oye Carlota…-No pudo evitar preguntarle en vos baja cuando llego a su lado-¿Dónde está Aladdin?

-Ah, creo que fue a caminar a la playa-Respondió tranquilamente la mujer.

Quince minutos después Eric, mientras miraba el mar, consideraba seriamente golpear su cabeza contra la primera superficie solida que encontrara en cuanto regresara a su habitación; la caoba con que estaba hecho el cabeza de su cama parecía una buena opción, o tal vez el barandal de mármol del balcón.

Y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurría ir a buscar a una persona que te odia? Bueno, no es que Aladdin le dijera directamente que lo odiara; pero su desagrado hacia él era más que evidente. Bueno, si lo encontraba siempre podía inventarse que solo estaba allí de casualidad dando un paseo, y si no lo encontraba…

… Mmm… A quien quería engañar, no pensaba irse hasta encontrar a ese árabe y, de ser necesario, obligarlo a decirle porque no le agradaba. Él no era ególatra, si tenía su orgullo, pero la razón por la que quería saber el motivo era solo por esa curiosidad nata que siempre lo había movido.

-¡Uh ah!-De la nada un mono salto sobre él dándole un susto bastante decente.

-Ey, Abu-Dijo reconociendo al pequeño animal con chaleco-¿Qué haces aquí solo amiguito?-Eso solo podía significar una cosa; Aladdin estaba cerca. Así que siguiendo lo mejor que podía las indicaciones del mono, camino por la arena hasta que el capuchino salto de su hombro y se perdió tras una roca.

-¡Abu! ¿Abu donde te metist-En cuanto el príncipe llego al lugar se encontró con que del otro lado de la roca estaba el mismo muchacho que había estado buscando-¿Aladdin?

-H-hola…-El moreno le rehuía la mirada, pero eso no fue lo único que Eric noto. Aladdin estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la piedra, tenía una pierna extendida pero la otra la tenía flexionada y se la sujetaba contra el pecho; parecía doler-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo… ¿Qué te paso?-No tenía la mente enfocada en decir su ensayada escusa; mientras hablaba rodeo el apoyo del árabe y se inclino frente a él.

-¡Estoy b-bien!-Quiso sonar rudo, pero un pequeño chispazo le hizo titubear en la segunda palabra; obviamente el ojiazul no le creyó.

-Tranquilo, confía en mí-Eric llevo sus manos a las de Aladdin; el moreno se resistió al principio a soltar su pie, que era lo que tenía lastimado, pero sentir aquellas manos sobre las suyas lo hizo sentir ligeramente más seguro. No había nada en aquel gesto que le instara a seguir a la defensiva, la mirada del príncipe era preocupada, sin ningún brillo en ellos que lo hiciera desconfiar.

-E-está bien…-Lentamente se soltó el pie, aunque dejarlo al aire hacia que le ardiera un poco más-Solo, no me lastimes.

-No te preocupes-Con cuidado lo sujeto del tobillo y le levanto la bota del pantalón-Mmmm, una medusa-Conocía esas marcas largas y delgadas como quemaduras, él mismo tenía un par en la pierna; aunque ya ni se notaban.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto confundido el árabe.

-Una medusa, también les dicen agua mala-Explico-Son algo así como un animal venenoso, pero viven en el mar.

-¿Parecen una gelatina transparente?-Indago Aladdin, ganándose una mirada con ceja alzada del príncipe-Había una en l arena, creo, cuando la pise empezó a arderme como el infierno. ¿Son muy venenosas?-Pregunto con un dejo de miedo en la vos.

-No te asustes, solo es doloroso, como esos gusanos que pican-Acoto Eric-Pero tengo que limpiar esa herida o se infectara…-

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?-Aladdin se quedo viendo al príncipe que, aun sentado en la arena, se quitaba sus botas e intentaba ponérselas-¡Espera, e-eso duele!

-Lo sé, lo ciento-Respondió el ojiazul-Pero hay que cubrirlo, sopórtalo un poco mientras regresamos al castillo-Le tomo un poco de trabajo ponerle la bota derecha, que era el pie que tenia lastimado, pero al final Aladdin ya tenía ambos pies calzados; si no hubiera sido por el dolor se habría sentido algo extraño.

Pero cuando creyó que le esperaba una larga y tortuosa caminata de regreso, sintió como alguien lo rodeaba por la cintura. De inmediato quiso zafarse pero solo logro que Eric afianzara aun más su agarre:

-No seas obstinado y deja que te ayude-Le dijo con bastante autoridad pegando a Aladdin a su lado-Mira, pasa tu brazo por mis hombros, así no tendrás que apoyar el pie.

-…-El árabe no respondió nada, solo siguió la indicación y juntos empezaron a caminar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Demasiado.

Eric sabía que lo mejor era tratar las quemaduras del pie de Aladdin lo más pronto posible, pero no tenia corazón para apresurarlo y sabía de sobra que el moreno se negaría a que lo cargara. Aunque mientras caminaban, el descalzo, aprovecho para mirar de reojo al muchacho; lucia serio, como si su mente estuviera ocupada en algo más. Pero también noto otras cosas, como su perfil delineado por una pequeña nariz y una barbilla bien proporcionada para su rostro delgado; su cabello negro y largo que le caía a los lados; además, sus facciones eran tan varoniles pero con un ligero toque delicado. Además, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de concentrarse en el brazo con el que lo sujetaba por la cintura. Podía sentir la piel morena del árabe, y los músculos bajo esta. Era suave pero firme; pero no podía evitar notarlo, que Aladdin solo llevaba aquel chaleco morado tan holgado.

Para cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, lo llevo directo a la habitación que Carlota le había mostrado antes; aunque Eric se pregunto si era realmente necesario que fuera la última.

-¿Cómo lo sientes?-Le pregunto mientras le quitaba sutilmente la bota negra y revisando las quemaduras.

-Aun duele un poco-Respondió el moreno evitando asentar el pie.

-Sí, espera aquí, ahora regreso-Y Aladdin solo vio al príncipe levantarse e irse, aun descalzo.

-Es muy raro…-Murmuro al aire viendo la puerta cerrada.

En verdad que el príncipe Eric era alguien muy raro. Cuando lo había visto el día anterior le había parecido alguien tan normal, buena persona, simpático, astuto y hasta guapo. Si, guapo; no se sentía extraño de pensar en otro hombre de esa forma, estaba bastante acostumbrado de echo. Pero volviendo al tema, es decir a Eric, en cuanto se entero de su título nobiliario…

No podía evitarlo. Tenía sus experiencias con los nobles y las personas de poder. No podía evitar sentir aquella repulsión, ese asco, ese…

-Ya volvimos-Anuncio el ojiazul volviendo a entrar.

-¡Uh!-Secundo Abu en su hombro.

… ese peso en su estomago. No sabía que, o porque, pero le resultaba más difícil resistirse a Eric. Su mirada era amable, sus gesto sencillos, no parecía tener ninguna mala intención. Era extraño, y atemorizante.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto mirando a la bolsa que llevaba el príncipe, sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Es para limpiarte las heridas-Respondió Eric tomando un pequeño banquillo del rincón y colocándolo frente a Aladdin que seguía sentado al borde de la cama-Perdona, pero va doler.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado-Murmuro el árabe desviando la mirada a un lado.

Eric solo lo miro sorprendido un momento; había escuchado perfectamente, pero la expresión del muchacho y del mono en su hombro le dio a entender que preguntar sería inútil, Aladdin no confiaba en él; su forma de comportarse con él cerca se lo dejaba muy claro. Con ese pensamiento se sentó y empezó a curarle las heridas.

El proceso para tratar las picaduras de medusa era sencillo; tenía que bañar las heridas con jugo de ajo para que dejaran de doler y no se hincharan, después limpiarlas con mucha agua para sacar toda la arena y finalmente secarlas suavemente para volver a cubrirlas con un poco de jugo de ajo para evitar que se infectaran.

Eric se mantenía concentrado en su labor, pero aun así podía sentir la mirada de los ojos cafés del muchacho sobre él. Y es que Aladdin no lograba hallar una explicación lógica a porque alguien con estatus y poder, como ese príncipe, se dedicaba a curar las heridas de sus sirvientes; aunque él no pensaba en sí mismo como uno, y no sabía que Eric tampoco.

Eran tan extraños, seguía sintiendo ligeramente el dolor y ardor pero también un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cada vez que aquellas manos tocaban su piel. Después de lo que no sabía si fueron minutos u horas, si pie estaba vendado y sin dolor.

-Con eso basta, con un poco de sueño podrás caminar mañana-Dictamino el noble levantándose y secándose las manos, en su hombro Abu miraba impresionado el trabajo del príncipe.

-Ya, creo que puedo-

-Ni hablar-Por un instante el pánico se apodero del árabe cuando sintió las manos del otro en sus hombros y hacerlo quedarse en la cama-Tú te quedas aquí. Le diré a Carlota.

Y sin dejar ningún espacio a que le llevaran la contraria salió de la habitación.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Eric porque estas descalzo?-Pregunto el ama de llaves en cuanto lo vio subir las escaleras. El pelinegro regreso sobre sus pasos.

-Tuve que prestarle mis botas al muchacho nuevo-Respondió; curiosamente no se sentía capas de referirse a él por su nombre-Estaba en la playa y piso una agua mala.

-Ah que chico, le dije que se pusiera algo-Murmuro Carlota apretando las sabanas que llevaba-Pero es necio como una mula.

-Sí, está bien pero no quiero que camine hasta mañana-Respondió el príncipe.

-Sabes que siempre seguimos tus órdenes Eric-Acoto la mujer, sabiendo que al príncipe no le gustaba que se refirieran a él de esa forma.

-Muy graciosa…-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm-El capuchino se encontraba sentado en la base de la cama mirando suspicazmente a su amo que estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared.

-Abu deja de mirarme así-Y el ex ladrón empezaba a hartarse; aunque "incomodo" seria más acertado.

-Ahah uh uh-

-¡No voy a-

-¡Ha comer!-Pero su indignación se vio interrumpida por el mismo ojiazul de antes.

Abu salto de inmediato a sus hombros, desde donde siguió mirando suspicazmente al moreno mientras robaba una patata de la bandeja. Aladdin solo lo siguió con la mirada, al príncipe no a su mono, mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Sabía que era ahora o nunca-

-….-

-¿Dijiste algo?-Eric juraría que lo escucho murmurar algo inteligible.

-Si… Yo…-Y volvió a murmurar.

-¿Aun te duele?-Era la única explicación que haya el pelinegro.

-No, yo…-Tomo aire, y suspiro-Gracias-Que él era muchas cosas, pero ¿maleducado e ingrato? Ah ah, jamás-Por todo.

-Ah…-Por su lado Eric no podía creerlo. Ya antes había escuchado decir un "gracias" al árabe, pero fue tan frio e indiferente que sabía que solo lo decía por hacerlo. En cambio ahora, era tan honesto; casi hasta podía jurar ver un ligero tinte rojo en el rostro del otro-No fue nada.

-Aun así, no tenía porque hacerlo-Acoto Aladdin; Eric noto que le evitaba todo contacto visual. Además, su forma de dirigirse a él era tan formal. ¿Acaso ese chico…?

-Si tenía-Pero por el momento prefirió descartar sus cavilaciones-No podía dejarte allí, ni obligarte a trabajar.

-Gracias-Repitió-Señor.

-Ey…-Ahora fue el turno del príncipe para sentirse azorado; ¿lo habían llamado "señor"?-No seas tan formal.

-¿Cómo debería decirle?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Como todos, llámame por mi nombre-Ya había pasado por eso con todos los que lo conocían, ¿es que estaba pagando un karma o qué?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo-

Aunque se lo dijeran, no era tan fácil para él. Tenía tan marcadas esas costumbres, rutinas, comportamientos, aun cuando llevaba años intentando liberarse, su cuerpo aun reaccionaba de aquella manera.

-Lo intentare… Eric-Respondió, aun sin hacer ningún contacto visual.

-Que bueno… Y, ya que estamos entrando en confianza-Dijo el príncipe-¿Yo, puedo llamarte por el tuyo?

-¿Ah?-Esta vez fue tal la sorpresa que el moreno no pudo evitar mirar a su interlocutor. Su expresión era, ¿nerviosa, insegura, tímida…? Cada adjetivo que le llegaba a la cabeza para definirlo le sonaba más ridículo que el anterior. Y, aunque sonara aun más ridículo que lo anterior, no pudo negarse-S-si, está bien.

-¡Genial!-Poco falto para que lo gritara-Eh, disculpa…

-No, está bien-

-Bueno, entonces…-De repente la atmosfera se había vuelto ligeramente tensa-Que disfrutes la comida, nos vemos mañana-En realidad quería quedarse un poco más, pero no quería tentar su suerte y presionar demasiado a Aladdin. Waoh, referirse a él por su nombre resultaba extrañamente grato.

-Igual, que descanse-Respondió el otro.

Eric solo se giro un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Waoh-Aquel solo gesto fue suficiente para dejar ardiendo las orejas del moreno-Ni una palabra-Agrego al ver la mirada de su compañero mono.

Abu solo se quedo mirando a su amo con un dejo de intriga. Desde que había conocido a Aladdin, hacia años en las calles, sabía que había algo en su pasado que no quería que nadie más supiera; algo que ocultaba de todos, algo que tal vez era la razón por la que robaba y se despertaba a mitad de la noche. Tal vez la misma razón por la que nunca dejaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado, física y emocionalmente.

Por su lado el moreno sol termino su comida antes de apagar la vela que iluminaba su cuarto; se recostó y se quedo mirando al techo pensando hasta que se quedo dormido…

… a media noche, volvió a levantarse agitado y sudado mirando a su alrededor. Tuvo que convencerse que estaba muy muy lejos de Agrabah antes de volver a dormirse.

Continuara…

 **Ey en serio que me costó escribir este cap. En serio, estaba algo bloqueado, pero despues de la parte de Eric intentando escribir (cosa que tendrá relevancia más adelante… y no, no les diré que es n_n) las cosas fueron como la seda con mi teclado y yo hahahahaha**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y creo que ya todos se estarán haciendo una idea del pasado de nuestro amado Aladdin.**

 **Me muero por leer sus Reviews n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waoh! En verdad empiezo a odiarme por lo que tengo planeado para este fic, claro, para los futuros capítulos, este será solo un pequeño preámbulo para el climax de la historia. Ademas este romance va muy lento y tengo trabajo pendiente…**

 **Que lo gocen n_n**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _¿Quieres acompañarme?"_

Después del incidente en el que Eric lo ayudo con sus heridas, Aladdin no pudo evitar volverse un poco más abierto con el príncipe; ya no se portaba tan esquivo cuando se lo cruzaba en los pasillos o las comidas. Que incluso Eric a veces se saltaba los almuerzos en el comedor y se iba a comer a un balcón o a los terrenos del castillo.

-… y más grande que cualquier torre que haya visto antes-Ese día, por ejemplo, estaban en el porche exterior de una de las torres del ala este, Aladdin sentado en el barandal y Eric con los brazos apoyados en el mismo narrándole su último viaje a Londres-Era impresionante.

-¿Todo eso solo para un reloj?-Aladdin no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del moreno, Aladdin era de esas personas difíciles de impresionar.

-A ver, ¿tú que has visto que sea impresionante?-Pregunto como si quisiera convertir aquella conversación en una competencia por quien contaba la mejor historia.

-Yo jamás viaje fuera de Agrabah-Respondió sencillamente Aladdin, Eric se lo quedo mirando mientras que él solo mantenía su mirada fija en un punto de la nada en el horizonte-Así que no tengo nada para contar.

-Escuche que el palacio del sultán es impresionante-Tercio el príncipe.

-Jm, si lo es…-Hubo algo en su tono que hizo que Eric tuviera que mirarlo fijamente-Solía pensar que era el mejor lugar de todo el mundo.

- _"¿Solía?"_ -No pudo evitar reparar en como el árabe se refería a tiempo pasado; tal vez solo se expresaba así porque ahora conocía un poco más del mundo. Pero su expresión decía que había algo más, algo… oscuro.

-¡Eric!

-Rayos…-Tendría que dejar sus cavilaciones de lado por el momento, ahora debía ocultarse de su mayordomo.

-Te buscan-Por su lado Aladdin había empezado a encontrar divertido ver al príncipe escapar de Gimsby. Como ahora, que el ojiazul se apoyaba en la pared entre el ventanal y la baranda ocultándose.

-¡Shhh!-

-¿Eric?-La vos de Gimsby empezaba a escucharse peligrosamente cerca.

-Dile que no estoy aquí-

-Ah no, entonces seré yo el que tenga que regresar a la cocina-Dijo Aladdin cruzándose de brazos-¿Por qué solo tú te saltas el trabajo?

-¡…!-Tuvo que callarse toda su indignación para no ser descubierto. Aunque debía admitir que esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Aladdin le agradaba-Bien…-Dijo en susurros-Los dos volveremos al trabajo, ¿o tienes un mejor plan?

-Siempre-De un salto Aladdin dejo la baranda y se subió al techo; se giro y desde el borde se dirigió al pelinegro-¿Vienes?

-V-vale…-Le tomo algo de trabajo al príncipe poder subir, por un instante Aladdin estuvo tentado a extenderle la mano, pero rápidamente desplazo ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. Es verdad que se había vuelto un poco más amigable con él, pero eso no significaba que confiara en él… aun.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lewis se encontraba muy inspirado ese día. O al menos así sentía que debía ser al escuchar de Carlota las últimas noticias, quería prepararle a su príncipe un banquete digno… bueno, digno de un príncipe. Esperaba que la comida quedara mejor que sus redundantes pensamientos.

Por su lado Carlota caminaba con una bandeja en las manos con una tetera y una taza para Gimsby; el pobre viejo estaba exhausto de buscar al príncipe por todos lados.

-¿Dos?-Pregunto la mujer sosteniendo la cuchara sobre el azucarero.

-Por favor…-Mientras el hombre le hacia un gesto con la mano Carlota serbia el té y lo revolvía con una cucharilla-Ah, estoy exhausto.

-Ya no eres el mismo jovencito que solía perseguir a Eric cuando era niño; deberías cuidarte mas Gimsby.

-Eso quisiera querida, pero si no hago mi trabajo Eric seguirá esquivando el suyo-

-Supongo…-El ama de llaves también se sirvió una taza y aprovecho para acompañar al mayordomo-Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo que se dice por los pasillos?

-Ah sí por supuesto-Respondió de inmediato limpiándose con la servilleta-Claro, es imprevisto y me parece precipitado, pero también me parece una buena oportunidad.

-Oh por favor Gimsby…-Carlota ya podía ver sus intenciones-No conviertas esto en otra case de novias para Eric.

-Sería fantástico que se enamorara de…-

-Ahh-Muy tarde, el anciano ya estaba muy metido en su meta de hacer que Eric consiguiera novia, se comprometiera, casara y sentara cabeza.

Carlota prefirió levantarse y seguir con sus deberes que intentar convencerlo de otra cosa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto del día Eric se la paso tanteando sobre los techos del castillo. La verdad era que estaba muy nervioso de dar un paso en falso, caer y romperse el cuello; sus pasos eran muy vacilantes y hasta inseguros. Todo lo contrario, él se movía como si estuviera en tierra firme, saltaba y se apoyaba con tanta facilidad que Eric no podía evitar quedárselo viendo fascinado.

Conocía a muchas personas de todos lados y todas las clases, pero nunca a nadie como Aladdin… Era tan, diferente.

Por su lado el muchacho no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al alardear de su capacidad, aunque si agradecería que el príncipe dejara de mirarlo con tanta intensidad…

Lo ponía nervioso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero esos nervios no tenían nada que despreciarle al regaño que ambos recibieron de Carlota en cuanto se dignaron a dejarse ver otra vez.

Aladdin tuvo que pelar papas hasta que le salieron callos en las manos.

Y Eric fue entregado a Gimsby y forzado a leer todos los documentos pendientes que tenia.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente:

-Afffffh…-Como de costumbre Aladdin se despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por su ventana. Se irguió sobre la cama y estiro los brazos mientras dejaba salir una gran bostezo; había tenido un sueño agradable aunque no podía recordar de que se trataba. Lo cual era extraño en más de un sentido.

A su lado Abu también terminaba de despertarse.

Al tener poco tiempo de haberse instalado no podía evitar sorprenderse de ya tener una rutina; levantarse, mirar el mar a través de la ventana y con eso terminar de despertar. Ir al armario y sacar su ropa, claro que lo único a lo que aun no se acostumbraba era a usar zapatos.

Flash Back:

Para tener uno de los pies tan lastimado no tuvo muchas molestias para dormir más allá de una ocasional comezón. Aun asi lo que lo despertó aquella mañana fueron un par de golpes en su puerta:

-Adelante-Dijo mientras se erguía quedando sentado.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, gracias-Mientras Carlota entraba, mentalmente Aladdin se abofeteaba por haber esperado que fuera el príncipe quien estuviera tras la puerta.

-Eric mando a que te diera estos…-Mientras hablaba la mujer le dejo un par de cajas, algo gastadas, sobre la mesa junto a la cama-Póntelos, y no es una sugerencia-Agrego con severidad.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora, e imponiendo un nuevo record, poseía dos pares de zapatos; un par de alpargatas sencillas de tela que podía usar adentro; y un par de botas negras, que en realidad eran las de Eric. Ese mismo día había intentado devolvérselas, agradeciéndole además, pero el príncipe se había negado rotundamente alegando que eran bastante buenas y que podría usarlas en cualquier lado, y que además serian como una ofrenda de amistad.

Para cuando dejo de recordar aquello ya tenía las botas puestas; sabía que no estaba bien usarlas todo el tiempo si quería que le duraran, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran lo más cercano a un regalo que había recibido en… Wauh, en serio mucho tiempo.

-Bueno Abu, vamos a desayunar-Y una vez más, lo que se estaba volviendo una molesta costumbre y parte de su rutina, tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente al descubrirse pensando en el príncipe, otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por su lado, Eric tenía ciertas dificultades para despertarse. Los doseles de la cama no dejaban pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz; al menos hasta que Carlota llegaba y los abría de par en par, dejando a un solo bulto de mantas quejándose que aun era muy temprano.

-Arriba, el sol ya salió, es un hermoso día…-Pero si todos esos argumentos fallaban, siempre tenía uno infalible-Acaban de llegar unas nuevas cartas, de seguro Gimsby querrá que las revises con él-Y tras cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como las sabanas se agitaban y revolvían. Amenazar al príncipe con trabajo, nunca falla.

-Affffh-Sabia que Carlota solo le decía aquello para fastidiarlo, pero la perspectiva de terminar en una mesa leyendo aburridos documentos junto a su mayordomo siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Ya sin una pisca de sueño se descubrió y salió de la cama; saco una toalla del gabinete y emprendió el camino al baño. Por suerte dormía ligero de ropa, bastante, así que no demoro en meterse a la tina y sentir la agradable sensación del agua tibia entrar en contacto con su piel.

Le encantaba tomar baños largos, bueno, eso era redundante; le encantaba nadar y estar en el agua, así que estar en su bañera tal vez no era tan satisfactorio como estar en la playa, pero al menos el agua era más cálida, además tenía jabón y una esponja muy suave; si, tal vez nadie nunca imaginaria ver a un príncipe jugar con burbujas de jabón y haciéndose cosquillas con una esponja, pero ey, era su baño, en su habitación, de esa puerta para adentro podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Además, ese sería el último baño de tina que tomaría en algún tiempo…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Oh lala, que delicia…-Abajo en la cocina, el chef Lewis se deleitaba al ver que su platillo había sazonado suficiente durante la noche-Este será un desayuno, ¡de reyes!

Mientras el francés regresaba a sus frases obvias, Aladdin se ocupaba en bajar los platos y las copas para el desayuno; para cuando tenía todo Carlota llego a la cocina después de extender el mantel sobre la mesa y sacudir todo.

-Querido, si no te importa podrías ir a decirle a Eric que se dé prisa…-Le dijo dándole unas palmadas al moreno-Siempre se tarda más de lo necesario cuando se baña.

-Si claro…-Aladdin no estaba muy seguro, ya antes había tenido sus experiencias llamando a la puerta de algún noble… Pero, era Eric, le tenía un poco mas de confianza a él, estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada malo. Así que tan rápido como pudo llego y, asumiendo que el príncipe aun estaba en el baño, entro sin tocar la puerta-¿Ho-

El resto del saludo se quedo ahogado en su garganta, lo cual era irónico ya que poco falto para que su mandíbula, y la de Abu, llegaran al piso. Allí frente a ellos, pero de espaldas, estaba el mismo príncipe al que habían ido a buscar y al que habían estado viendo los últimos días; la única diferencia, es que ahora no llevaba literalmente nada en cima. Aladdin podía ver perfectamente sus anchos hombros, los músculos marcados de su espalda bajar hasta una cintura ligeramente más estrecha hacia un trasero tan endiabladamente redondo terminando en un par de piernas demasiado-

 _-"¡Muy bien basta!"_ -Se dijo mentalmente antes de que sus pensamientos tomaran un rumbo demasiado peligroso. Así que solo retrocedió y cerró la puerta lo más lenta y suavemente que pudo. Una vez de vuelta en el pasillo; se irguió y toco la puerta-¿Hola?

-Sí, bajo en un momento-Escucho del otro lado de la madera; así que solo asintió y regreso sobre sus pasos. Maldición, qué tardaría una semana en sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto de la mañana Eric noto como Aladdin a veces se le quedaba viendo, y cuando él conectaba su mirada entonces el árabe desviaba la mirada:

- _"¿Eso es un sonrojo?"_ -Se pregunto a la quinta vez. Pero no tenía tiempo, debía hablar con Gimsby.

-Ah no Eric, esta vez me temo que no podre acompañarte-Solo que no esperaba encontrarse a su mayordomo tumbado en un sofá con cara de haber comido pescado en mal estado-Me siento tan mal, que no podre resistir un viaje en barco.

-Viejo, ¿tan mal estas?-Si estaba preocupado, pero ya sabía que Gimsby en su mejor estado no soportaba si subir a una canoa.

-No te preocupes Eric-A su lado Carlota pasaba una toalla húmeda por la frente del hombre-Solo tiene mal estomacal, de seguro algo que comió…-Tal vez era su imaginación, pero por un instante el ojiazul pensó que fue la misma ama de llaves la que le puso un cangrejo malo al plato del hombre. Pero naah…

-Pero recuerda Eric…-Gimsby le tomo la mano como si estuviera pasándole su última voluntad-La princesa Ariadna aun es soltera.

Es oficial, Eric le traería un vestido nuevo a su ama de llaves.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Y eso es todo-Estaba acostumbrado a empacar para un viaje en barco; metía todo lo que usaría al llegar en una valija grande, y en una simple tula la ropa que usaría durante el viaje-Ah, aunque solo será un viaje de dos semanas…-Adoraba cuando se trataba de un viaje largo, pero esta vez solo se dirigían a un reino vecino cerca de la costa de áfrica, de allí en adelante tendrían que viajar por tierra.

-Eric, ¿tienes todo listo?-No que su ama de llaves no confiara en él, era solo mera seguridad.

-Sí, solo me falta una cosa-

-¿Cuál?

-No te preocupes, iré por ella-Sin decir más el príncipe de ojos azules le guiño el ojo antes de salir por la puerta; dejando a una intrigada y pensativa Carlota:

-Jmmm, me pregunto si…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡¿Qué?!-Poco falto para que se callera del muro donde estaba.

-Vamos, dijiste que jamás habías viajado fuera de tu ciudad…-Por su lado, Eric seguía desde el suelo a Aladdin que caminaba por el borde del muro-¿Qué dices?

-Jamás he trabajado en un barco-No del todo cierto; pero dudaba que su única vez en un pequeño barco pesquero sirviera de algo en un barco grande. Por no mencionar que la mitad de su experiencia era mareado y vomitando.

-Todos aprenden con la práctica en alta mar-Tercio Eric.

-Digamos que no soy muy bueno en alta mar-Rebatió el moreno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has estado allí?-Aladdin sabía que no había poder humano que hiciera que aquel necio, obstinado y joven príncipe desistiera de su idea.

-¡Bien!-Salto, literalmente, del muro y aterrizo frente al ojiazul, el cual sonrió anchamente.

-¿Eso es un sí? ¡Fantástico!-Debía admitirlo, la sonrisa en la cara del príncipe era tan sincera que resultaba, solo un poco, encantador.

- _"Tal vez, esto no sea tan mala idea"_ -Pensó para sí mismo, que no pensaba decirlo en vos alta ni bajo tortura. Y habría sido un momento perfecto, de no ser porque mientras miraba a Eric alejarse no pudo evitar recordar esa fuerte y musculosa espalda oculta bajo esa camisa blanca-No, es una pésima idea…

Y con este ultimo y feliz pensamiento fue a prepararse para el viaje.

Continuara…

 **Jajajajaja si ya sé que deben estar haciéndose ideas y suposiciones y demas con respecto a lo que pasara en el próximo cap, por eso espero poder sorprenderlos.**

 **Ah por cierto, he notado que estoy muy cerrado a solo personajes de la Sirenita; asi que para el próximo saldra uno de los de Aladdin, hehehe y solo por diversión no les dire quien de quien se trata n_n**

 **Ah por cierto, amo sus Reviews, se que este fandom es muy inactivo y por eso aprecio cada palabra que se toman en dejarme.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡AHHHHGGG!**

 **Definitivamente este bloqueo es el más largo y mas tortuoso que he tenido en años T_T**

 **Perdón por haber demorado tanto, es que en serio no podía escribir y ni siquiera era por la universidad, las tareas son bastante sencillas este semestre de hecho.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que ya es hora de subir el nivel ;P**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Como un rayo"_

Aladdin empezaba a odiarse a si mismo debido a su incapacidad para decir que no. Especialmente a ese odioso príncipe de ojos azules con sonrisa brillante, no que se fijara en ello particularmente, que había insistido en que lo acompañara en su viaje a solo Ala sabe dónde.

Y a causa de eso ahora se encontraba apoyado en la ventana circular del camarote, verde y sintiendo que su estomago dirigía una coreografía con el resto de todos sus órganos internos. Abu, por otra parte, parecía haberse acostumbrado a todo el asunto de viajar en barco; así que se había pasado la mitad del tiempo que llevaban en ese infernal barco saltando entre el mástil, las velas y las sogas, dejándolo a él solo con sus mareos que lo hacían poco menos que inútil. Y ni siquiera estaba allí por su propia voluntad.

-Ey, ¿cómo te sientes?-Y hablando del príncipe de roma. Eric venia entrando por la puerta con Abu en sus hombros.

-Mejor…-Murmuro intentando que su rostro verde no luciera tan mal como en realidad lucia.

-Claro-Pero el príncipe no se tragaba eso; así que se descolgó la cantimplora que llevaba y se la extendió-Ten, traje un poco de agua.

-Mmmm-

-Deja de ser mimado y acepta que te ayuden-Le espeto el príncipe; aunque en el fondo le divertía ver la cara de casi puchero que ponía el árabe cada vez que le decía algo parecido.

Aladdin solo contuvo el puchero que tanto clamaba por salir de él, que podía estar mareado y con el estomago vacio pero aun conservaba su orgullo.

-Bueno, estamos a casi mitad de camino-Siempre era Eric quien iniciaba las conversaciones; si por Aladdin fuera estarían en un incomodo silencio todo el tiempo-¿Cómo es que aun no te acostumbras a viajar en barco? Ya pasaron cinco días.

-Puedo volver al trabajo cuando me deje-Espeto el moreno de brazos cruzados; pero claro, sin apartarse de la ventana.

-Si claro, ya te dije-Le recordó el ojiazul-Arriba en cubierta es donde se siente más el balanceo del barco.

-Abu puede-

Eric no supo que discutir; ya antes había visto a Aladdin empeñarse en hacer su parte, era diligente y al parecer no le gustaba que hicieran las cosas por él, básicamente aborrecía cualquier intento de ayuda. Admiraba aquello, aunque tampoco quería ponerlo a trabajar mareado y a riesgo de caerse por la borda; lo pensó un poco y respondió mientras golpeaba sus rodillas con las manos y se impulsaba a levantarse:

-Está bien…-Dijo, ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de su acompañante-Cuando anochezca, veme en la cubierta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Creí que todos dormían por la noche-Cuestiono el moreno.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí el resto del viaje?-Rebatió el ojiazul, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza de Aladdin-Eso creí…-Y con un guiño pícaro salió de la habitación, sin darse tiempo a ver la bonita reacción que provoco en el joven árabe.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La espera se hico eterna, los mareos tampoco ayudaban, pero cuando la luz del sol dejo de filtrarse por la ventana, lo vio como su hora de salida.

Camino fuera del camarote y por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared, cada movimiento ligeramente fuerte era una oportunidad de caer de lleno contra el piso, y no pensaba dar a Eric la satisfacción. Así que, en al menos el doble de tiempo de lo que le tomaría a una persona norma y acostumbrada a los barcos, llego a la cubierta del barco. Miro a un lado, miro al otro, y estaba vacía:

-Aquí arriba-O eso pensó. En la parte posterior de la cubierta, la popa si no recordaba mal, y más elevada que el resto estaba el príncipe haciendo de timonel.

Aladdin no pudo evitar quedarse viendo un momento todo; el mar oscuro con sus olas tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de luna en el cielo negro crispado de cientos de estrellas y unas pocas nubes. Sin darse cuenta también se quedo viendo al ojiazul. Lucia tan bien allí detrás del timón, con su cabello negro ligeramente llevado por el viento y mirando despreocupadamente un punto en el barco, claro, sin pasar por alto que se había convertido en el objeto de los ojos del árabe.

-Hace un buen tiempo ¿no crees?-Dijo casualmente, aunque no le disgustaban para nada esos ojos cafés.

-Eh, s-si…-Respondió quedamente el moreno desviando la mirada y ligeramente apenado-¿Somos los únicos?-Maldijo el momento en que dejo que esas palabras dejaran su boca.

-Así es-Tuvieron que quedarse en un incomodo silencio un momento antes de continuar hablando-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm-No lo había notado, pero no estaba mareado-Mej- Ugghhh-Demasiado bueno, en cuanto intento decir algo sintió perfectamente el balanceo de las olas y casi cae de rodillas.

"Casi" de no ser por los fuertes brazos que alcanzaron a sujetarlo antes de que su cara saludara al piso de madera del barco. Aladdin quería replicar, seguía sin gustarle la cercanía innecesaria.

-Creo que será mejor que te-

-No voy a… sentarme-Atajo el moreno, había pasado todo el día en su camarote sentado o tumbado en la cama.

Eric decidió no insistir. Así que ayudo al otro a caminar hasta apoyarse en la baranda del barco; sin darse cuenta puso su mano en la espalda del moreno y empezó a frotarle en círculos.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto de repente el moreno.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo vas a hacer que supere el mareo?-Eric se quedo pasmado un momento. Había olvidado que era eso para lo que Aladdin estaba allí, él mismo lo había citado; no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto.

-Eh sí, es… Algo bastante simple-Aladdin dejo de sentir la mano del otro en su espalda, debía admitir que le molestaba un poco, y se giro para verlo pararse delante de él y extenderle la mano-Baila conmigo.

-…-

-…-

-…-Al ver que el ojiazul no iba decir nada, opto por decir algo él-¿Es en serio?-Que lo disculparan por sonar escéptico y desconfiado, incluso empezaba a pensar que el aire salado le había secado el cerebro.

Y es que, ¿en qué demente mundo un príncipe invita a bailar a una simple rata callejera?

-Ya sé que no hay música pero, lo que importa es que dejes de sentir el mareo-Aladdin empezó a considerar que Eric era, o muy inocente, o muy bueno fingiendo.

-¿Y exactamente cómo es que bailar me va a quitar los mareos?-Aunque opto por darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Si ocupas tú mente en algo más podrás ignorar el balanceo del barco-El argumento parecía tener valides, el árabe estaba tan concentrado desconfiando de las intenciones del otro que no se sentía mal del estomago. Mientras tanto, el príncipe no había retirado la mano-¿Y bien…?

-Mmmm…-Vio como el moreno gesticulaba los labios, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que, yo no, se bailar-Repitió muerto de vergüenza y clavando la mirada a un lado. Que no pensaba dar el gusto dejar que nadie viera su rostro calentarse.

-Eso es tierno-Y obviamente Eric lo vio. Ver la cara del chico frente a él, toda colorada, era tan adorable que no pudo evitar decirlo en vos alta. Obviamente ambos hicieron como que ninguno escucho-Eh…-Se aclaro la garganta-No tiene importancia, yo te enseño.

-Mm-Aladdin lo miro desconfiado un momento; su expresión segura y con una tenue sonrisa. Lo pensó un momento más hasta que acepto y estiro la mano para tomar la de Eric-Esta bien.

-Vale-Por un instante se quedo congelado. Literalmente jamás había bailado y no pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando Eric se acerco a él dejando solo el espacio estrictamente necesario colocando una mano en su cintura y con la otra sujetando la suya-Eh-

-Ahora, pon tu mano en mi hombro-Debía admitirlo, en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por poner a Aladdin en el lugar de la mujer pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba poder tenerlo tan cerca-Muy bien, ahora solo sígueme.

-Me siento un tonto-Murmuro el otro; comentario que le saco una pequeña risa al príncipe, podía intentar sonar molesto todo lo que quisiera pero, en realidad, se lucia adorable.

-No es verdad, solo sígueme…-Y empezó a mover los pies-Un pie adelante, y otro atrás, un dos tres, un dos tres…

-Esto es ridículo-Quiso soltarse, pero Eric solo lo sujeto un poco más fuerte.

-No lo es, no estás mareado-Argumento sonriendo-Y no hay nadie más aquí.

-Mmm-Como no se le ocurrió nada para contradecirlo solo se limito a gruñir levemente mientras Eric reía.

-Entonces, ¿es tu primera vez bailando con alguien?-Eric no era de los que les molestara el silencio, pero había algo que lo incitaba a romperlo en esa ocasión.

-Sí; nunca necesite aprender-Y la misma extraña razón incitaba a Aladdin a hablar de mas.

-Ya veo…-Aunque le picara la curiosidad, había algo en la expresión del muchacho frente a él que lo detuvo de preguntar-Se me ocurre algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Aladdin mientras seguían moviéndose solo acompañados del ruido de las olas y un tenue viento.

-La próxima vez, bailaremos con música-Hubo algo, tal vez fue el brillo de la luna en sus ojos azules o su sincera sonrisa, que hizo que el joven árabe se quedara viendo fijamente al príncipe-¿Te parece?

-No sé si debamos-Respondió Aladdin, sin notar que sus palabras implicaban un "nosotros"-Usted es un príncipe, yo solo una pobre rata callejera, no deben verlo conmigo y mucho menos bailando.

Eric se quedo helado. Su forma de hablar, su mirada, todo en su expresión era tan lastimero. Era como si estuviera programado para decir aquello, para comportarse así de… No, ni siquiera lo pensaría ni por un instante. En lugar de eso, rodeo al moreno por la cintura con su brazo y lo pego a su cuerpo. Entonces fue el turno del otro para helarse.

-¿Qué es eso de "usted"?-Tercio el ojiazul sin detenerse-Quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre ¿o no, Aladdin?

-¿Por qué?-La pregunta hiso que el príncipe lo mirara con una ceja alzada-¿Por qué eres tan amable, conmigo… con todos?

-¿No debería serlo?

-No es normal-Tercio el moreno, con un dejo de nervios.

-Ya me han dicho antes que no soy un príncipe muy ortodoxo-Comento-Pero, ¿sabes?, nunca me he sentido mucho como un príncipe. Nunca me he sentido más especial que otras personas, ni con Gimsby que ha estado conmigo desde pequeño ni de los niños con los que jugaba en el bosque.

-En verdad, eres extraño-Esta vez Aladdin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, mitad burlona y mitad feliz, se sentía muy a gusto así, rodeado por el brazo del príncipe y su cuerpo de frente, era tan cálido y confortante-Me gusta.

-Jooh, me alegra oír eso-Comento Eric-Desde que te conocí, tenía la impresión de que no te agradaba mucho; pero ahora, te gusto.

-Y-yo no dije eso-

-Acabas de hacerlo-

-Bien, lo dije-Se rindió el moreno-Pero solo una parte de ti, el resto me sigue pareciendo desesperante.

-No cuenta lo que digas después-Se rehusó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eres peor que un niño-Y nunca puedes ganar una discusión con un niño; así que opto por cambiar de tema-¿Entonces, este viaje…?

-Ah, se supone que debo encontrarme con mis padres para conocer a una princesa-Respondió Eric-Creo que habrá un baile o algo así, nunca presto mucha atención a los detalles. Supongo que esperan que me comprometa con ella.

-Sí, algo escuche decir al viejo Gimsby-Comento divertido Aladdin; era común ver al mayordomo caminar por los pasillos quejándose que el príncipe necesitaba una esposa-¿Lo harás?

-No lo sé…-Respondió quedamente-Si quiero llegar a casarme, pero no quiero hacerlo por obligación.

-Eso también lo escuche, de Carlota-

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer en ese castillo?-

-Nop-Eric casi estaba tentado a echarse a llorar-Entonces, ¿nunca te has enamorado?-De no ser por la curiosa pregunta del otro lo tomo por sorpresa. Le tomo unos minutos contestar un sencillo-

-No-Dijo-La verdad, nunca he sentido nada por nadie más allá de amistad.

-¿En serio?-Insistió, por alguna razón desconocida, el moreno-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé-Redundo-Supongo que-

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el destello seguido a solo segundos del sonido del trueno; ambos se giraron y vieron una gran nube destellante dirigirse a ellos:

-Eric…-

-Baja, y despierta a todos-

 _Continuara…_

 **Sé que dije que metería a un personaje de la película de Aladdin, pero la verdad es que entre el bloqueo una cosa y otra lo olvide por completo jejeje Perdón… ¡Pero para el siguiente si habrá si o si! Prometido.**

 **En fin, saben conozco un remedio fantástico para estos bloqueos de escritor: los Reviews!**

 **Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**_SIII! VOLVI!_ **

_Capitulo 7:_

" _Varados"_

Aladdin había pasado por experiencias dolorosas; había caído de techos, rodado escaleras, aterrizado sobre un montón de vasijas, y ahora sentía como si hubiera hecho todo aquello. Su cabeza dolía y sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

-Aladdin, Aladdin despierta…-Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y podía escuchar como alguien lo llamaba a su lado, incluso podía sentir como le palmeaban el rostro.

-Para con eso-Murmuro mientras abría los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, la luz del sol le dio en toda la cara. Así que estiro su mano y detuvo a quien quiera que estuviera golpeándole la cara.

-Valla ya empezaba a preocuparme…-

-¿Eric?-Definitivamente esa era su vos; volviendo a abrir los ojos, esta vez un poco más despacio y efectivamente, allí arrodilladlo a su lado estaba el príncipe-Auh…-Como pudo se irguió con el cuerpo adolorido y quedo sentado en la arena.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-En alguna isla de algún lado del mar-Explico Eric, ganándose una mirada obvia del moreno.

-Oh sí, eso fue muy esclarecedor-

-¿Recuerdas que pasó?-Pero al ojiazul no le molesto el sarcasmo del otro, por el contrario, lo encontró algo refrescante.

-Mmm, una tormenta-Respondió el moreno; entonces se llevo la mano a la frente cuando un puntazo ataco su cerebro-Auh, no recuerdo bien…

-Si es normal-Comento Eric, ya sentado a su lado apoyándose en sus brazos-El mástil de popa casi te aplasta…

-Supongo que corrí con suerte-

-De hecho, yo te salve-Aladdin giro el cuello para mirarlo tan rápido que sus vertebras tronaron un poco-Un rayo golpeo mástil y se incendio, mientras intentabas correr al bote salvavidas; no podía dejarte allí, así que salte y te rescate.

-Ya, supongo que te debo las gracias-Respondió Aladdin.

-No es para tanto…-Eric se rascaba la mejilla apenado-No alcance ninguno de los botes, y por eso terminamos aquí.

-Bueno…-Para sorpresa del príncipe, el moreno se levanto y se llevo las manos a la cintura mientras miraba a su alrededor-Es mejor que seguir flotando en un pedazo de madera.

-No pareces preocupado-Comento Eric sorprendido, no esperaba ver al muchacho tan calmado.

-Supongo que es la costumbre-Respondió el moreno-Siempre improviso conforme a mí alrededor…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tal vez ambos hombres no estaban tan nerviosos o preocupados como otras personas habrían estado en su situación, pero eso solo hacia las cosas ligeramente menos pesadas.

Lo primero que habían echo fue buscar un refugio, por suerte lograron encontrar una cueva lo bastante grande en el risco que había a un lado de la playa, era amplia y podían caminar sin tener que inclinarse de ninguna forma, el único problema es que por las noches era algo fría.

De los restos de naufragio que llegaron a la costa con ellos pudieron improvisar un par de cobijas, un par de cajas con algo de comida y los pocos restos de madera sirvieron para una fogata después de dejarlos secar todo el día.

-¿Cómo vas?-Grito Eric con el agua casi a las rodillas y viendo a Aladdin llegar de la selva.

-Bayas y semillas, otra vez-Respondió sin ganas. La comida empezaba a convertirse en su principal problema, no se atrevían a adentrarse demasiado en la selva y los cocos ya los tenían hartos; era una suerte que el príncipe fueran bueno pescando, aun con solo una vara de punta filosa-¿Tienes hambre?

Aun con todas las adversidades de la isla y su reciente estado de estar varados, que ya alcanzaba casi los dos meses, había algo de lo que ambos, en diferentes grados, estaban bastante satisfechos.

-Buen fuego...-

-Aprendí del mejor-

Ambos se habían vuelto realmente cercanos. Aladdin ya no era tan esquivo a las conversaciones ni tan serio tampoco y Eric, bueno, el siempre había sido abierto con todos así que no era realmente un cambio; aunque si le dolía un poco en el orgullo que fuera necesario estar varados solos en una isla desierta para lograr que el joven moreno le hablara.

El día se pasaba aburridamente lento para ambos, aun cuando intentaban ocupar la mente con juegos o charlas o cualquier ocupación que pudieran inventarse. Aunque un dato interesante es el nuevo habito que Aladdin había tomado de quedarse viendo al príncipe, aunque un lado suyo siempre le recriminaba por hacerlo.

- _"Basta…_ -Se decía constantemente cuando se descubría a si mismo admirando al joven príncipe más de la cuenta- _Es un noble"_

Lo que no sabía era que, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Eric también había empezado a verlo más de la cuenta. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero ahora había aprendido a leerlo, a falta de una palabra mejor; ahora conocía la cara que ponía cuando algo le gustaba, o cuando estaba aburrido, o cuando quería sacar algún pensamiento de su cabeza, lo cual parecía ser recurrente.

Aunque era cierto que el moreno se había vuelto mucho más amigable con él, no podía dejar de notar que siempre evitaba hablar de su pasado o que desviaba el tema cada vez que parecía salir a colación. Se sentía bastante intrigado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Era obvio que había algo muy doloroso detrás de aquello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Cuánto más crees que estaremos aquí?-Esa noche, como las anteriores, habían hecho una fogata en medio de la cueva y cada uno estaba sentado a un lado opuesto apoyado en la pared de roca.

-No lo sé-Mientras veía al moreno juguetear con una rama en el fuego-Hay muchas islas por esta zona, tomara tiempo que nos encuentren…

-Jmmm-El moreno solo asintió mientras se acomodaba mejor su cobertor, hecho con restos de vela del barco.

-Podría ser peor.

-¿Si, como?-

-Podría estar varado aquí solo-Respondió con sencillez el príncipe-Me alegra, en cierta forma, creo ahora somos amigos ¿no?

Por un instante dirigió su mirada aprensiva al árabe y solo pudo ver la luz del fuego bailar en sus ojos castaños.

-C-creo-Su vos titubeo un poco al responder, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos-Supongo que sí-Para cuando levanto su rostro se encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe-¿Qué?

-Nada-Dijo-Es solo que, por un momento temí que dijeras que no.

Aladdin se quedo sorprendido, aunque en el fondo sentía un pequeño calorcillo extenderse por su pecho. Le alegraba saber que era tan importante como para que un príncipe se preocupara de esa manera en la relación que pudieran llevar.

-Ah, estoy agotado de pescar…-Dijo Eric mientras bostezaba y se cubría un poco mejor-Nos vemos mañana.

-Descansa…

Pero, aun con todo y la agradable sensación, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Eric lo consideraba su amigo, cuando en realidad no sabía prácticamente nada de él.

Bueno, ya llevaban más o menos bastante tiempo de conocerse y el joven príncipe había demostrado con creces ser diferente de los demás nobles que había conocido. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría tomar ese consejo que le habían dado hacia tanto tiempo y confiar en alguien más para contarle su historia.

Con ese último pensamiento arrojo la ramita a la hoguera y se dispuso a dormir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente Eric se despertó poco después del alba, solo que esta vez había algo diferente.

-Buenos días-Aladdin se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, muy despierto y viéndolo fijamente.

-B-buenos…-Aun estaba somnoliento y por más que lo intento no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo-Días, perdón.

-…-

-¿Eh, llevas mucho despierto?-Pregunto para romper el silencio; en respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento-¿Estás bien?-Esta vez iba un poco más en serio, Aladdin lucia algo tenso.

-Sí, es solo que…-El moreno desvió la mirada a un lado-Quiero saber, anoche dijiste que somos amigos, ¿es cierto?

-Pero claro-Aladdin se quedo sorprendido de ver como el príncipe respondía de inmediato, sin dudar o titubear ni un segundo-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sabes nada-Respondió amargamente ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre las piernas-No tienes idea de quién soy, ni de dónde vengo.

Eric se quedo pasmado unos momentos antes de soltar una pequeña risa y responder:

-Con lo que sé, me basta-Para su sorpresa, Aladdin levanto el rostro y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijo-Por eso yo… Quiero contarte todo.

-¿Todo?

-Mi pasado, de donde vengo-Explico el moreno.

Mentiría si dijera que el príncipe no estaba emocionado al escuchar aquello, sus ansias y su curiosidad chocaban con otra clase de sentimiento totalmente diferente: preocupación. El otro lucia nervioso, incluso podía notarse un dejo de temor en su mirada.

-Oye, no tienes que hacerlo-Se apresuro a decir moviendo sus manos al frente-Se ve que-

-No, está bien-Interrumpió el otro, intentando parecer seguro-Una vez me aconsejaron, que resulta más fácil superar las cosas si las compartes con alguien más… Alguien en quien confías.

-V-vale-Con esas últimas palabras el joven árabe fue capaz de desarmar al príncipe-Solo, no te presiones…

-Sí, bueno, nací en Agrabah; no conocí a mi madre, murió durante el parto o eso me dijeron…

-Lo lamento-Eric no pudo evitar decirlo, pero se sorprendió de ver como Aladdin le devolvía una tenue sonrisa.

-Está bien, no es algo que me afecte; si pienso en ella, puedo sentir algo de nostalgia pero tampoco era nada nuevo, hay muchos huérfanos en Agrabah. Jamás conocí a mi padre tampoco. De niño crecí en casa de un noble, acogía a muchos niños así que no me sentía solo…-Mientras hablaba, Eric no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿si Aladdin no había estado solo, porque su expresión era tan agria?-El problema fue, cuando cumplí cinco años.

-¿Te echaron?-Inquirió el príncipe. Aladdin solo negó con la cabeza:

-No, todo lo contrario: quede atrapado-Dijo-¿No te parece extraño que un noble sea tan generoso? Recogiendo niños huérfanos y ayudándolos sin que nadie se lo pida…-Aladdin sabía que su vos tenía un dejo de reproche en él y que era injusto con Eric, pero no podía evitarlo-Ese hombre… Era un desgraciado.

-Aladdin-

-Éramos su harem personal-Prosiguió el moreno haciendo caso omiso a la vos del otro y apretando los puños sobre sus brazos-Y a nadie le importan un montón de huérfanos. Cuando cumplíamos cierta edad, nos encerraba en una habitación al fondo, era grande y llena de almohadas, éramos muchos y dormíamos juntos, pero prácticamente siempre estábamos desnudos y… debíamos ver cómo nos violaba siempre que quería…

Eric se quedo congelado mientras escuchaba al moreno hablar sobre lo que había pasado siendo solo un niño. Era obvio que Aladdin jamás se lo había contado a nadie, de hecho hasta dudaba que incluso pensara en ello alguna vez. Aunque, ahora que sabia aquello, entendía porque el moreno se comportaba tan cauteloso con él cuando se conocieron.

-¿Y cómo…?

-¿Escape?-Inquirió al ver que Eric no terminaba-No fue fácil, no todos querían escapar...

-¡Pero-

-Escapar significaba quedarnos solos-Atajo-Sin comida, ni techo ni nada, éramos solo niños. No era una decisión fácil…

-No puedo… No puedo ni hacerme una idea de por lo que debiste haber pasado-Dijo el príncipe, sintiéndose un poco mal de su sangre y título nobiliario-Yo-

-Todo eso ya paso-Dijo Aladdin, relajándose finalmente y recargándose por completo en la pared-Escape y me convertí en una rata callejera; y ahora estoy atrapado en una isla desierta, con un amigo. No sé tú pero para mí eso es toda una mejora.

Eric se quedo sorprendido, sin duda era demasiada información y jamás en su vida llego a imaginar conocer a alguien como a ese joven árabe. Aladdin era único, y tan diferente a todas las personas que había conocido antes…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**WAH! Escribir esto me costó un poco más de lo que pensé. Y bueno lamento decirles que este será el capítulo final, no es nada personal pero la verdad es un fandom poco visitado hehe aun asi les prometo que aun falta el Epilogo, por eso no desesperen si el final es algo cortante hahaha**

 **En fin fue divertido escribir esto y espero que le haya gustado n_n**

 _Capitulo 8_

" _¡Cuánto Tiempo!"_

Los días posteriores a eso Eric se sintió completamente distinto con respecto a Aladdin y su forma de comportarse con él.

Ahora el moreno era más… No sabía cómo decirlo. Su forma de moverse, de hablar, incluso su mirada tenía un aire diferente pero no podía definir el que. Lo que si podía decir era que le gustaba. Esa actitud le sentaba tan bien, lo hacía ver tan fresco y… Tampoco podía terminar esa frase.

-¡Ahí va!-Ese día por ejemplo, el moreno se había trepado a un árbol y él se encontraba en el el suelo atrapando las frutas que este le lanzaba desde la copa.

-Mía-Atajo una manzana en el aire y metiéndola en la bolsa. Pasaron el resto del día explorando la selva en busca de más frutas. Después de tanto tiempo ya estaban un poco artos de comer pescado.

Para el medio día ya habían regresado a la playa cerca de la cueva que se había convertido en su refugio. Estaban sentados a la sombra de una palmera comiendo la fruta que habían encontrado.

-Esto esta delicioso-Comento el príncipe mientras mordía una naranja-Realmente dulce.

-Tienes que saber escoger las más maduras-Aladdin a su lado probaba una manzana-Es increíble que una sola isla tenga tantos árboles frutales.

-De hecho no lo es tanto-Rebatió Eric-Este tipo de isla siempre son ricas en toda clase de plantas y animales.

-Bueno, recuerda que es mi primera vez en una-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado-¿Quieres un durazno?

-Suena bien…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En una isla desierta era poco lo que podían hacer, más que sentarse al borde y escrutar el horizonte en busca de algún barco que pasara cerca de allí.

-…-Pero era una actividad tan aburrida que por lo general Aladdin se quedaba dormido después de un rato. Cosa que a Eric no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Había descubierto en sí mismo una nueva afición: admirar el rostro del moreno.

Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera parecerle tan… ¿Qué palabra debería usar? Su expresión era serena, pero con el seño ligeramente fruncido como si pudiera despertar al más mínimo movimiento o ruido, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta con una suave respiración. Daban ganas de… Entonces, tal vez la mejor manera de describirlo era: atrayente.

Si, Aladdin era completamente atrayente.

- _"¿En qué estoy pensando?"_ -Se dijo mentalmente. No podía permitirse pensar así sobre él. Bueno, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en un hombre; pero Aladdin era su amigo. Y estaban varados. Si empezaba a pensar en él de esa manera seria como aprovecharse de la situación.

Pero aunque lo pensara no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran todo su rostro. Incluso que bajaran a ver su pecho abierto gracias a ese chaleco morado que siempre llevaba. Sin duda tenía unos músculos bien trabajados allí, tal vez-

-No-Se recrimino mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?

-Mm, ¿qué?-Genial, y había despertado a Aladdin.

-No, nada, vuelve a dormir…-Dijo rápidamente. Solo que lo último que espero fue sentir como el moreno se acomodaba mejor a su lado y usaba su hombro para apoyarse. Cosa que lo hizo quedarse estático por varios minutos mirando a la nada. Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para moverse solo giro el cuello lentamente para ver el rostro del moreno otra vez dormido.

Esta vez no pudo contenerse y levanto su mano para apartar un pequeño mechón del rostro de este. En verdad, Aladdin era muy atrayente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Ey! ¡Ey!-Por la tarde, mientras Eric dejaba algo de leña secarse al sol para la fogata de esa noche, Aladdin regreso corriendo de la selva-¡Adivina!

-¿Te ataco un jabalí?-Pregunto divertido el príncipe.

-No-Pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto, la última vez si había sido eso-Descubrí algo increíble…

-Waoh…-Eric había sido literalmente empujado por la selva hasta llegar a lo que tan exaltado tenía a su amigo: una gran laguna con cascada rodeada de muchas rocas grandes-Esto es increíble.

-¿Verdad?-A su lado Aladdin lucia mas ansioso de lo que nunca llego a imaginar.

-Pero no se si se pueda nadar-

-Ya mire desde arriba-Rebatió Aladdin-No es muy profundo, y las rocas hacen que el agua este fresca. Venga, vamos a nadar…

-Bueno si, será un buen cambio después de tanta agua de mar y de coco-El príncipe finalmente cedió. Había aprendido que nadar en lagunas podría ser peligroso, pero no tenía corazón para negarle a Aladdin aquello. Además, él mismo tenía ganas de nadar un poco-Si, vamos a zambullirnos.

-¡Sí!-Antes de que pudiera decir algo el moreno corrió hasta una roca y salto al agua haciendo un fuerte ruido de chapuzón. El agua se sentía genial y no tenía ningún problema para abrir los ojos, nado un par de metros y emergió-¿Eric?

Entonces sintió como el agua se agitaba detrás de él con un ruido sordo; se giro y vio como alguien acababa de lanzarse también. Casi de inmediato el ojiazul emergió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto el árabe.

-Bastante buena-Entonces Eric le miro con diversión.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Que pescaras un refriado si sales y te quedas con la ropa mojada.

-¿Solo… yo?-Le tomo unos segundos entender; pero a espaldas de Eric, mas allá y colgando de una rama baja podía ver la ropa del príncipe. Y ahora que se fijaba podía ver perfectamente los brazos y el pecho de este. Y solo por sentido común no se atrevía a mirar más allá del agua.

Decir que se había apenado seria la subestimación del siglo. Sentía que el agua a su alrededor podía comenzar a hervir de un momento a otro. Por su lado, Eric no podía negar esa pequeña punzada de culpa que sentía en el corazón, pero ya había empezado y no podía dar marcha atrás. Además no tenia porque sentirse culpable, la culpa era de Aladdin y su descubrimiento. Él solo lo estaba aprovechando para confirmar una cosa.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto haciéndose completamente el inocente a la vez que se acercaba al muy colorado árabe.

-S-si…-

-¿Seguro?-Insistió; estaban tan cerca que Aladdin se sentía un poco mareado. Necesitaba de toda su concentración para mantenerle la mirada al ojiazul. Esta vez solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-¿Entonces porque estas tan rojo? ¿Acaso estas nervioso?

-Eh, bueno…-Apenas era capaz de conectar dos ideas, ni se diga que era incapaz de inventar alguna mentira-Un poco.

-¿Por qué?-Insistió Eric, que sin que el otro se diera cuenta, lo había arrinconado contra una roca y le cerraba las salidas.

-¡Porque estás desnudo!-Finalmente logro su cometido: hacerlo estallar. Así sería más fácil sacarle la verdad.

-Entonces desnúdate-Rebatió el príncipe-Así estaremos iguales ¿no?

-¿Y tú porque no te vistes?-Intento salvarse.

-Porque es mejor que dejes tu ropa secar mientras nadamos a que yo moje la mía-Argumento hábilmente Eric-Además, ¿de qué te avergüenzas? No serias el primer hombre que veo…

-Eso suena-

-No me mal entiendas-Se adelanto, colocando sus manos contra la roca a cada lado de Aladdin y acercándose peligrosamente.

-No lo hago-Dijo Aladdin sin poder alternar su mirada entre el rostro del príncipe y sus fuertes brazos a su lado-Pero, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque, he estado preguntándome…-Esta vez, Eric tomo a Aladdin de los hombros-Si es que acaso tú eras la razón.

-¿La razón de que?-Puede que fuera algo absurdo, pero Aladdin podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar a la cercanía del otro.

-De que nunca me haya casado-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A partir de ese día ambos entendieron porque es que siempre se sentían tan raros el uno con el otro. Aladdin comprendió porque el príncipe siempre hacia que su pecho temblara y se ponía a la defensiva; por su lado Eric comprendió porque siempre le insistían que sentara cabeza con una pareja. Jamás en su vida había sido más feliz con alguien que lo que había sido los últimos días junto al árabe. Aladdin dormía en sus brazos, en las mañanas lo despertaba besándole el cuello y cualquier actividad que hicieran, ya fuera pescar o buscar comida, terminaba con ellos besándose.

Y ese estanque a mitad de la isla se había convertido en el único testigo de su pación. De cómo Aladdin se entregaba por completo a por primera vez en su vida sentirse realmente amado y querido.

Visto así, ahora ambos se encontraban bastante confundidos.

-¿Qué pasara si nos encuentran?-Pregunto de repente Aladdin; esa misma duda había estado rondando la cabeza de ambos los últimos días.

-Mentiría si digo que no quisiera regresar-Dijo Eric apretando un poco más su agarre alrededor del árabe que descansaba sobre su pecho, ambos observando la playa de noche-Pero, no sé que significaría eso para nosotros.

-Eres un príncipe-Aladdin dijo-Todos esperaran que desposes a una hermosa princesa y te conviertas en rey.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que eso pasara-Acoto el príncipe dándole un coscorrón, mas en un gesto cariñoso que para lastimar-Prefiero renunciar a todo eso que dejarte ir.

-Sabes que no te dejaran-Rebatió Aladdin-Ni siquiera podríamos mantener una mentira por demasiado tiempo ocultando lo nuestro. Y no pienso compartirte.

-Eso jamás ocurrirá-Sintió como Eric le besaba la coronilla-Eres el único que me interesa…

-Mmmm-Pero Aladdin no podía apartar su mirada de la luna.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Son ideas mías, ¿o parece que esa estrella fugaz viene hacia acá?-Dijo dudoso. De inmediato el príncipe dirigió su atención al horizonte y efectivamente, había un punto brillante que parecía ir directo a ellos con un sonido particular haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-Es verdad, se ve…-Estaba a punto de decir que era raro cuando noto que se hacía cada vez más brillante-Deberíamos movernos-

-No-Dijo tranquilamente Aladdin poniéndose de pie-Tranquilo, es un viejo amigo…

Dicho y hecho.

-¡Señoras y señores anunciando el arribo del mas fenomenal, espectacular y guapo de todos! ¡Un precioso y emotivo reencuentro entre grandes amigos! ¡Eeeeeeeeel genio!-En medio de un montón de fuegos artificiales, luces y ruido apareció el gran genio azul con su usual dramatismo.

-¡Genio!-Desde la playa Aladdin le hacía señas para saludarlo mientras a su lado Eric no lograba volver a encajar la mandibula.

-¡Al´ mi amigo, cuánto tiempo sin verte!-El genio se redujo lo suficiente para quedar de tamaño humano y saludo al árabe con fuerza-Luces bien, la vida debe ser buena contigo… A pesar de que estas varado en una isla desierta y el resto del mundo les da por muerto ¡pero tienen un bonito paraíso tropical aquí eh!

-Ah, Aladdin…-Mientras el genio hacia planes para un resort con piscina y un montón de copias suyas empezaban a armar planos, el príncipe empezaba a cuestionar su cordura-¿Qué es eso?

-Es Genio-Explico al árabe.

-¿Genio, genio?-Repitió-Como las leyendas, con una lámpara y sus tres deseos…-Aladdin asintió-¿Cómo es que tienes un genio?

-Ah, ¿disculpa escuche "tienes"?-De inmediato Eric se vio roeado por varias copias mafiosas del genio azul y él mismo como al capone.

-Lo ciento…-

-Basta genio, Eric es un amigo-Explico Aladdin, entonces el genio apareció a su lado como mujer con camisón, rollos en el cabello y una escoba en las manos.

-¿"Amigo"? Mi niño eso no es lo que dice mi ojito, que no es que sea chismosa pero me conto que los vio de lo mas acaramelados esta mañana-De inmediato el rostro de ambos chicos se coloro hasta casi brillar en la oscuridad.

-¡Genio!

-Oye Al´ no es mi culpa-Se excuso el genio volviendo a su forma-Estaba buscándolos cuando los vi, y la verdad no tuve el valor para interrumpirlos.

-Vale, supongo que…-No tenia las palabras para responder a eso-¿Genio que haces aquí?

-¡Hello! ¡Al´! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Dijo el genio dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza; entonces hizo aparecer un periódico en sus manos-Mira "Príncipe Desaparecido", tú "amigo" aparece en primera plana.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Intervino el aludido.

-Bueno, han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que su barco naufrago-Empezó a explicar el genio-Y sus intentos de búsqueda han sido un rotundo fracaso, tanto ya te están dando por muerto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende-Respondió el príncipe-Ya paso mucho tiempo…

-Ey ey arriba las caras largas-Les animo el genio, ahora en uniforme militar-¡Su salvación ha llegado brillante y azul!-Solo que en lugar de los gritos de emoción que esperaba, solo vio como los humanos se miraban entre sí, teniendo una breve conversación. Entonces regreso a su forma original y se acerco a su amigo-Oye Al´, ¿Qué sucede amigo?

-Genio, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-Dijo-Que yo creía que jamás llegaría a querer a nadie. Pes, me equivoque…-Entonces se giro para mirar un momento a Eric-Él es un príncipe, si volvemos deberá casarse con una princesa y no podremos estar juntos.

-Al´…

-Por eso yo estuve pensando que no estaría mal si nos quedáramos en esta isla-Acoto Eric-Pero no puedo hacerte eso. Así que no tenemos idea de que hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el genio le palmeo el hombro al moreno:

-Oye Al´, ¿recuerdas cual fue tu primer deseo?-Pregunto; sentía como su pecho se oprimía al ver a su amigo con los ojos aguados-Me pediste ser libre de la vida que habías estado llevando; y adivina cual fue su segundo deseo-Agrego dirigiéndose a Eric, el cual solo negó con la cabeza-Que yo fuera libre, libre estar atrapado en esa lámpara y de obedecer a quien la tuviera.

-Suena a Aladdin-Comento el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Aja, pero les tengo una noticia-Agrego el genio-Al´, solo me pediste dos deseos, aun te debo uno…

-Pero, ya eres libre-Dijo el árabe.

-Si-Confirmo el genio-Eso significa que puedo decidir. Y he decidido conceder tu último deseo…

Ante estas palabras, ambos mortales se quedaron pasmados viendo la gran oportunidad que la vida les estaba brindando. Debían de pensarlo bien porque a partir de entonces, todo sería muy diferente.

 _Fin_

 **AHÍ FUE DIVERTIDO!**

 **Después de esto viene el epilogo! Si quieren algo, una petición o si quieren ver algun acontecimiento, solo pidan, será un placer complacerlos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EY! Espero que le haya gustado este fic, la verdad si disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y me muero por leer sus Reviews en este epilogo.**

 _ **Epilogo**_

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que dejaron la isla.

-¡Abu!-Aladdin miro enojado a su mejor amigo reírse de él desde la rama del árbol de donde le había lanzado una manzana por haber estado durmiendo.

-Sabes, si durmieras mas por las noches no tendrías que dormir en pleno día-Del otro lado del árbol apareció Eric, con su típica camisa abierta y ligeramente sudado. El árabe tuvo ganas de besarlo, y lo hizo.

-No veo que te quejes demasiado-Dijo separándose solo un poco.

-Porque alguien debe ir al mercado para comprar la cena-Respondió Eric-Por cierto, te toca lavar hoy.

-Ya lo hice-Atajo el moreno-Las sabanas ya se están secando.

-Y espero que duren limpias un poco mas esta vez-Rebatió Eric.

Esa tarde ninguno tenía trabajo, así que decidieron pasarla en casa descansando. Eric recostado en el sofá leyendo y Aladdin acostado entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su marino.

-Sabes…-Dijo de repente el príncipe dejando su libro-Me habría gustado conocerlo.

-Oh vamos, no empieces otra vez-Rebatió Aladdin divertido.

-¡Siempre quise un hermano!-Se quejo Eric-¡Y de repente ya tengo uno!

-Gracias a ese hermano inventado tuyo, es que podemos estar aquí-Le recordó el moreno dándose la vuelta y acercándose lentamente a su príncipe de ojos azules-Así que cállate y bésame.

El genio había echo muy bien su tarea. Eric dejo de ser hijo único y paso a tener un hermano solo cuatro años menor, que tomaría el trono en un par de meses cuando se casara. Y se había llevado a Aladdin y a Eric a un reino tan alejado que jamás nadie los reconocería. Y como bono extra había recogido a Abu en el camino.

-Aladdin…-Susurro sobre el beso en cuando sintió que el árabe metía las menos en su pantalón-No…

-Dijiste que querías mantener las sabanas limpias, no dijiste nada del sofá-

-No te hagas el listo ahora-

-Solo di que me amas, y así yo podre decirte que te amo-

-No me chantajees Aladdin-Le regaño el príncipe, pero el puchero del árabe no le permitió seguir haciéndose el duro-Ah, te amo… Pequeño ladrón extorsionista.

-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe-Volvió a besarlo-Ves como yo no te pongo sobre nombres hirientes.

-Aladdin, no pienso dejarte estar arriba así que ni lo intentes-

-Oh, yo solo buscaba que preparas estofado-Comento el moreno con los ojos brillantes-Pero eso suena mejor.

-Está bien…-Respondió Eric tomando las manos de Aladdin. Entonces, antes que el moreno se diera cuenta, lo dejo en el sofá mientras él se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina-Preparare estofado.

-¡Eres cruel! ¡Habrías sido un muy mal rey! ¡Y un mal hermano mayor!

-¡Yo también te quiero!-Mientras escuchaba a su novio dar sus argumentos tan maduros el tomo un delantal, se lo puso y empezó a rebuscar lo que necesitaría para empezar a cocinar. El no era tan cruel, le prepararía una buena cena a su amado árabe y luego le daría lo que tanto quería.

-¿Quieres carne o pollo?-

-¡Lo que él dictador quiera!-

-Pollo será…-Se dijo. Quince minutos después, mientras la hoya hervía podía escucharse a Aladdin reír a carcajadas desde la sala mientras Eric intentaba obligarlo a ceder. Su relación no era perfecta, ya no tenían los lujos ni las ventajas bajo las que se habían conocido. Pero no imaginaban, ni querían, una vida sin el otro. Sin su príncipe marinero y sin su ladrón del desierto.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Ya hoy subí un adelanto de mis futuros proyectos a año nuevo n_n Para ser más precisos, subí los "Prólogos" Uhhhh no tienen idea de cómo me están comiendo las ansias por saber que piensan… Pero en fin, ya podrán saber más si se pasan a mi perfil y revisan hehehe**

 **Clown in the Dark**

 **El Pecado llamado Destrucción**

 **Libertad Lejana**

 **Monedas de Sangre y Música del Silencio**

 **Revival**

 **Subiré al Infierno**

 **Tempo de Rapsodia**

 **Vivir y Soñar**


End file.
